


Immortals

by ChaosRose92



Series: immortals series [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band), YG Entertainment | YG Family
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosRose92/pseuds/ChaosRose92
Summary: Big Bang is on top of the world after being accepted back into their coven under the guise of being a music company after being exiled for centuries due to the wary actions of the coven leader it finally seems like things are getting back to where they belong. That is until a blast from the archaic and previously buried past comes back to haunt all of them. Add in the wildcard of a Korean-American woman who just can't seem to stay out of their way whether as the target for their next hunt or a threat to their existence and you have the makings of a gorey tale spun out of mystery, romance, action and more than a little proof that the past will always come back to bite. Can they handle what's coming or will they and the rest of the coven fall to its knees?





	1. Prologue: Past

**Author's Note:**

> The concept came from the video for She’s Gone by G-Dragon (Side note: I do not own any of the videos or gifs used all credit goes to actual owners) the other inspiration came from different things that I kept seeing like Seungri’s outfit for strong baby during the last night of the made tour, TOP’s character in Monster mv and wardrobe in fantastic baby mv, Taeyang’s I’ll be there. It may be god awful but here goes nothing. Also I apologize in advance for any historical inaccuracy this is just for fun and I didn’t bother with the historical aspects other than to remember in that time period Latin was a prominent language in Europe for the rich/ scholarly type.
> 
> Warnings: fowl language, death, violence. the usual for a horror story.
> 
> Latin:“Adiuva me! Adiuva…. me…. sicut me mori. = help me! Help…. me… Just let me die.; Quid vultis?= Why would you?; Iam vos can subsisto= you can stop now. ;nolite flere. illud me angit.= Do not cry. it annoys me.
> 
> Korean: jenjang = Damn it.; mauseu= mouse; gongjeonghaji anh-a.= no fair.

**************************** Italy roughly around 1450*********************************

“Adiuva me! Adiuva…. me…. sicut me mori.“ The words choked off getting softer with her sobs. She didn’t know how long she’d been in this cell but this time she had finally worn her vocal chords out. Every day she screamed hoping that someone would hear and would release her or that her captors would come and end it. By this point both were what she wanted. No, what she was begging for. Freedom or death. Death was a freedom in itself from the fear and constant wonder of what would become of her. This time though someone came.

“Is that really what you want? I would have thought you wanted freedom.” His voice was deep but it had an accent like something from the east. He stayed in the shadows so she couldn’t see what he looked like. Had she seen him she probably wouldn’t have left the cell but as it was she was so desperate she would have accepted help from the devil himself. In fact if she’d been able to look back on it that was exactly what she’d done. The door swung open with a surprising amount of silence.

“Vade, before they catch you.” He said.

“Gratias tibi.” She said. The elation was clear on her face but her voice was barely above a strained whisper. She took off for the stairs without a backward glance…. maybe that was her first mistake. She stumbled on the top step her palms scraping a bloody line into the stone. 

* * *

Somewhere a few corridors down a man stood listening with his friends for her to get out into the garden.

“Already bleeding. jenjang, and I thought this one would be an actual sport.” He said to the others inhaling the scent of the girl’s blood in the air.

“Must we always play with our food? One of these days someone will actually escape and we will have to leave Italy the way we left Korea. How do you know she is bleeding? She just fell.” another replied boredly. 

“Oh come on Youngbae-sshi it is just for fun. Besides, you know this one is Jiyong’s mauseu. He picked her.” The youngest of them piped in amused with the idea of a chase.

“Where is Jiyong anyway?” The first of the three spoke again moving hair out of his eyes so that he could look around. The one with the bored indifference just shrugged his shoulders while the other one laughed.

“Jiyong is probably about to scare the food half to death any minute now. They are always amusing like this. I thing I enjoy watching the hope die in their eyes the most. Also Daesung-sshi you should really get your hair cut. How can you hunt if you can’t see? ” The young one asked still laughing until he got a piece of stone thrown at him.

“I can smell and hear really well.” Daesung said in a matter of fact tone seeming to get offended by what the other one had said.

“She’s in the maze.” Youngbae sighed sliding off his chair with a lithe movement.

“Let the game begin.” They heard Seunghyun’s voice from down in the dungeon where he’d been waiting for her to get out. Jiyong remained silent though already moving after the girl at a comfortable pace and reveling in the sound of her bare feet slapping the ground and the fear ridden pants on her breath. He knew exactly when her hair got caught on a limb, exactly when her dress wrapped around her feet and even the moment that it was more than just her hands seeping blood into her surroundings. It was beautiful. Immortality and the knowledge that he controlled what happened next and he loved every second of it.

* * *

The maze was hard enough to navigate but when she saw the shadow of someone following her panic set in and she began running with reckless abandon letting the fear guide her movement and as luck would have it in this case leading her to a dead end.

“How unfortunate. You seem to have made a wrong turn.” The deep voice came from behind her and she whipped around in a quick movement. 

“But you opened the door. Quid vultis?“  The realization hit her like a lead weight and she felt sick covering her mouth in shock. He mocked her movements gloved hands covering his own mouth. When he shifted to let her by she ran past him dress getting caught on a branch and causing her to fall again but when she looked back he was gone. She ran down the path reaching the woods on the other side but didn’t stop there her bare feet crunching on leaves and getting cut on the rocks beneath her feet. She heard someone singing a song in one of the eastern languages and her blood ran cold at the realization she was out numbered. She was headed up a hill when she heard someone call out to her.

“Carina don’t run like that you will fall.” Another eastern lilt and this one called her name echoing around her so that she couldn’t tell where it was coming from. She ran faster pushing herself to get up the hill, positive that she would be safe if she could just make it past that ridge. She saw another man dressed like an aristocrat leaned up against a tree but in a blink he was gone. she kept running until she came across a small house. hidden in the brush with a light on in the window. She banged on the door and a man with a young face and Asian features answered the door.

“Are… you.. alright?” He asked sounding like he was struggling to remember the words but had a concerned look on his face. 

“You have to help me…. there are these men out there…. they are trying to kill me.” She said having to stop between words to catch her breath and regain what little voice she had left. He nodded in understanding then looked behind her for a moment before looking at her again this time with a smile on his face revealing a wide smile with sharp teeth.

“Deus meus.“ She said and tears finally started to fall. Defeat replaced the fear and determination from before and she turned around to see a man behind her with pointed features and a wide grin on his face.

“I would have caught her Seungli-sshi.” Jiyong told his friend. They were speaking in their native language and Carina seemed more terrified by the added confusion.

“al-a. I wanted to see the hope leave her eyes. It is intriguing that the are all the same and yet so different.” He replied.

“This is true. How common. She is praying.” Jiyong commented looking at the girl clutched onto her rosary like it would provide the answers and spare her life. 

“Iam vos can subsisto.“ He told her swapping easily from Korean to latin but she continued to pray and sob.

“nolite flere. illud me angit.“ Jiyong said his voice taking on a irritated edge which made his accent more prominent.

“Jiyong-sshi you are going about this all wrong. Here let me try.” Seungri said bending down in front of the girl. He reached a hand out and she flinched put he just gently wiped a tear away. 

“Shhh.. everything will be fine. Just look at me alright? right here.” He said pointing to his face. His voice had taken on a musical tone to her. like that of the angels. He looked like an angel they both did. Maybe they were the fallen angels that the Bible spoke about the damned things that brought nothing but misfortune.

“Quaeso, nolite interficere.“ She pleaded with him. He just stroked her jaw in a soothing fashion.

“Don’t cry anymore. Everything will be alright.”  He told her again.

“It will be alright.” she agreed relief on her face and let out a sigh. She hadn’t even finished that breath and blood was seeping out of her throat with shock playing across her face. Jiyong looked at his hands for a moment staring at the stark red color before smiling at his friend.

“How did you learn to do that? You have to teach me Dongsaeng.” He said excitedly grabbing at the younger one’s sleeve. When he acted like this coupled with his effeminate features you would think that he was the younger of the two.  

“Aish. do you know how dirty that is? we have to get back to the villa and you want to make a mess. mmm. I forgot she had blood like this.” Seungri muttered licking blood off his lips from where it had splattered when Jiyong had clawed open her throat. Jiyong was drinking happily when the others finally caught up.

“Yah. you are always helping him. gongjeonghaji anh-a.” Youngbae complained pointing between the two of them.

“Mwo? I thought you didn’t want to play Hyung.” Jiyong said lifting his head away from the blood long enough to look at his old friend and grinning like it was his birthday. Seunghyun held a glass down where her vein was slowly pouring out and took a sip careful not to get himself or his clothes dirty.

“I don’t see how you do that. It gets cold that way.” Daesung said scrunching his nose at the oldest of them. 

“It’s the only way that I can keep it off my clothes. You don’t mind getting dirty?” Seunghyun asked completely forgetting the others for Daesung like he was the most interesting toy in the room.

“Aniyo. they are just clothes. We can always get more.” Daesung told him.

“What are we going to do about that anyway. it is almost light and you know people are in these woods everyday. We can’t get her hidden and get back without being spotted. Some of us are a little less likely to go unnoticed this morning.” Daesung asked taking his focus from Seunghyun to the others and gesturing to the corpse of the girl that Jiyong had tossed aside like a broken doll.

“I will get it out of here. I am the least likely to be seen because of my ability. Jiyong and Seungli get back to the villa before sunrise and get cleaned up. You two watch them.” Youngbae said throwing the drained corpse over his shoulder and heading out the door. As soon as he was outside he disappeared his form replaced by a quiet view of the woods outside. The only indication that he was even out there was that the animals had grown silent. Knowing a predator when they sensed one and just like that their game was over once again.


	2. Chapter One: Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex Park = y/n and vice versa if you want to follow it like that. Bold is English, Romanized is spoken and italics/ hangul are for text messages.  
> Korean: jinjja- really, Sagwa- apologize (not to be confused with apple),

“Okay four flaming soju shots and one glass of wine. Is there anything else I can get for the five of you? Maybe something for the ladies?” You smiled at the five guys in the booth not really paying attention to their faces. After the third week of working at the club they all started to blur together anyway. Besides, it didn’t matter in a few minutes you’d be back on the dance floor with your best friends. At least until someone else needed a drink or made a mess and you had to clean it up. You’d begged and pleaded with them to wait until your night off, but they ignored you like always. Speak of the devils and they came dancing over to the edge of the raised platform where you were standing with Lilly blowing her own out soju shot and tossing it back like it was nothing. 

“ **Yo, Alex are you going to leave us to dance alone all night?! what happened to that party hard Atlanta girl I knew freshman year of SCAD?!** ” Lilly hollered up at you and Autumn made kissy faces at you while still dancing to her own beat and drinking liquid courage out of a glass. The English was a stark difference to what you had gotten so used to hearing over the last two years. You had moved to Seoul when your Halmeoni became ill shortly after college and this was the first time they had been able to visit in all that time. You and Lilly had met in a club much like this one back in Georgia and been friends ever since but you and Autumn had grown up together in Savanna and now here the three of you were millions of miles away from that home. You slid down in a lithe motion through the bars after you made sure the guys didn’t need anything else landing softly on the heels you were wearing and followed them onto the floor.

“ **Y’all are damn lucky that Myongjin hasn’t thrown your asses out yet for distracting me from my job**.” you told them dancing like an idiot to a song that was blasting through the speakers. You all were actually great dancers but tonight was about fun and Myoungjin was an old friend of your cousin’s so he wouldn’t really kick them out and you knew it.

“ **Oh come on someone had to get your little ass on the dance floor!** **Besides you get off in 20 minutes anyway!** ” Autumn hollered over the music. You were close to the middle of the crowd when you saw one of the waitresses point to a familiar customer over at the bar. 

“ugh. jinjja? **Hey guys I will be back some** pabo **broke a glass and I have to clean it up.** ” This guy was always in here and everyone hated him but he was also one of the club’s best paying customers so we had to keep him happy.

***********************************Big Bang POV*********************************

Oh yeah immortality had definitely had its perks, but it was nothing compared to when they returned to Korea ten years ago and became Big Bang. Jiyong and the others wanted for nothing. Hunting was easier and the coven had taken them back under the guise of being an entertainment company. Ten years had been nothing but a big party for them and here they were celebrating the anniversary in one of their own clubs and in the company of three gorgeous women who after a little coaxing from Seungri were too ‘high’ to notice that they were being fed on. The only downside to the fame and the fans was that it came with cameras too. Jiyong could handle them but it took a little more to change what technology saw than it did to mess with a mind. they were all joking and drinking when Youngbae looked up.

“Ji. there’s a camera.” He muttered before putting his focus back on the girl in his lap who was giggling and enjoying the attention.

“I got it.” Ji said waiving his hand annoyed and all the camera got was a blurred shot with a light blocking the booth. A few moments later the waitress came up with the drink orders they had put setting down the shots in a line and lighting them with a match before passing Seunghyun his wineglass. 

“Okay four flaming soju shots and one glass of wine. Is there anything else I can get for the five of you? Maybe something for the ladies?” The waitress asked smiling then looked behind herself like she’d heard something but Seungri noticed a hand on her ankle which must have been what got her attention. 

“ **Yo, Alex are you going to leave us to dance alone all night?! what happened to that party hard Atlanta girl I knew freshman year of SCAD?!** ” The girl who had grabbed her ankle yelled up in English. Southern accent sounded like which caught all of their attention because it wasn’t something they usually heard here. The waitress held up a hand and turned back around to smile at them a slight blush on her face.

“Mianhae. Are you sure you don’t need anything else?” she asked apologizing for the interruption and smiling in Seungri’s direction.

“Ani. We’re good.” Daesung said wincing a little when he swallowed his shot and earning a chuckle from Youngbae. Seungri’s eyes however hadn’t left the human waitress the entire time. 

“Gwaenchan-a. If you need me just hit the button and I will be right over.” she said before turning around and sliding through the bars. Her shirt lifted slightly revealing part of an intricate tattoo on her hip before she landed on the ground next to the two Americans.

“ **Y’all are damn lucky that Myongjin hasn’t thrown your asses out yet for distracting me from my job**.” the waitress said her Korean dialect disappearing from her voice almost completely being replaced by an American accent.

“Seungri. Seungri. Seungri. Annyeong. Yah! Lee Seunghyun if you don’t answer me I will get that crazy fan from earlier back over here and convince her that you are in love.”

“If you do Jiyong I will kill her this time.” Seungri snapped. That girl had been a nightmare all week and it had taken everything in him not to snap her neck on impulse tonight when she came over. Jiyong laughed at the cringe that Seungri made before downing his shot and kissing the girl in his lap.

“Then pay attention next time Dongsaeng. I can’t make all the major decisions.” Jiyong said still amused with himself.

“Decisions about what?” Seungri asked.

“We were talking about how we haven’t been on a hunt in a while and wondering if it would even be worth the trouble. Except for YB and Jiyong we can’t just leave with food easily. not with the fans and the cameras everywhere.” Seunghyun said.

“Who are you kidding? Seungri won’t go for it. He hasn’t even spoken about a hunt since we were in France with that girl what was her name again?” Taeyang teased. He loved getting a rise out of Seungri but the younger vamp didn’t say a word just avoided the older one’s gaze. You wouldn’t have even realized he was angry if at that moment his glass hadn’t shattered into a hundred tiny pieces. Daesung tilted his head when he heard the familiar voice of the waitress come from the dance floor.

“ugh. jinjja? **Hey guys I will be back some** pabo **broke a glass and I have to clean it up.** ” 

“yah, is she really going to come over here?” He said when he moved his hair out of his face and saw her headed in their direction.

“Mwo?” the four of them looked up realizing what he’d said. Youngbae’s girl was already a little lethargic and mumbling when he shoved her off of his lap with a loud complaint coming from her as she straightened her dress.

“The waitress she is heading this way.” Daesung repeated.

“Get lost.” Jiyong told the girls wiping blood off his mouth. 

“Forget all of this and go get some food. If you feel sick go to the hospital.” Seungri ordered and the girls nodded slightly scared but when they left the booth they were giggling and talking like none of the events of the past half an hour had even happened. The waitress smiled at them but kept walking hesitating for a second when she saw the broken glass on their table.

“I’ll be right back to get that cleaned up.” She said with a begrudging smile that stayed plastered to her face while she went to clean up the other patron’s mess. From the looks of things this guy had done it on purpose just to watch her clean it up but when he smacked her on the ass it took Tae’s hand on Seungri’s arm to stop him from interfering.

“Don’t. I want to watch this.” He said when the girl stood back up and crossed her arms. They watched with mild interest until they heard the man’s bones crack then their attention couldn’t be torn away. 

“She’s stronger than I thought.” T.O.P was the one to speak first.

“I guess now we know our next target. Ri, you’re okay with that right?” Taeyang jibed. 

“Mwo?” Ri’s head whipped around at the sound of his name.

“Don’t fall in love with her this time either.” Daesung said.

“Oh come on let him live a little. You know it isn’t half as fun if they don’t trust us first.” Jiyong said laughing.

*************************************Y/n POV***********************************

“Sagwa.” You said crossing your arms. Lilly and Autumn had seen the entire thing and were making a bee line for you and the bartender Myongjin was already shifting to see if you were going to need help as well.

“Wae? huh. You wear a short skirt and expect me to apologize?” He scoffed.

“Gwaenchan-a. be more careful with your glass next time Ahjussi.” You told him and turned to leave. he wrenched you by the arm and you hissed at the sharp bruising pain.

“Let go and apologize. That’s your last warning.” You said grabbing him by his wrist that was still on your arm but he ignored you and squeezed harder shaking you a little bit.

“You’re warning me? Pretty waitresses like you should know their pla- Aiiiissshhh!” He said as you twisted his wrist out of socket breaking the bone and hooked his foot out from under him. He hit the ground landing on the already injured arm glaring at you.

“Myongjin call the hospital and a cab. His wrist looks broken from where he fell on it and he’s drunk.” You said pouring the broken glass into a nearby trash can. and walking back over to clock out of your shift before rejoining your friends where they were standing. 

“ **Are you alright?** ” Lilly asked looking back and forth between you and the guy on the ground.

“Gwaenchan-a.” You said through gritted teeth forgetting that she didn’t understand Korean.

“ **She said she’s fine. come on we should probably get her a drink though.** ” Autumn covered for you and led you to a booth near where the guys you’d been waiting on earlier sat. 

“ **Are you sure you’re okay y/n?** ” Lilly asked again getting a familiar glint in her eyes.

“ **Yes Lil I am fine. Why?** ” You said tiredly and took your shot.

“ **Because that cute guy from the table earlier is comin’ this way to check on you.** ” she said pointing in his direction. You hadn’t recognized them before but seeing him headed towards you you felt like an idiot.

“ **That cute guy is probably coming over here to fire me. That’s Seungri. One of the members of big bang and one of the owners of this club. This is just not my night. Hand me that shot.** ” You grumbled and tipped it back to calm your nerves. When Seungri got to your table you suddenly remembered about the broken glass that had been left on their table. 

“Oh. Mianhaeyo. I told you I would clean up that glass for you. I will be right over.” You stumbled through the words sitting down your third shot and standing up but he grabbed you by the arm, gently so that you could pull away if you wanted but when you winced he looked down realizing that he’d stuck his own hand right over the bruises that the drunk had left and dropped your arm. 

“I didn’t come over here about the glass or to fire you. Me and the guys had a talk with Myongjin. He said that guy comes in here and does this every week. Is that true?”

“How did you…. Ne, he is in here every week.” you said wondering how he’d heard you earlier over the noise in the club.

“Why didn’t you tell one of us? We could have had him thrown out.” He demanded and you thought his eyes changed from brown to a reflective mercury color but you ignored it. You didn’t mean to snap at him but after everything else you’d had it.

“ **You’re angry at me? What was I supposed to do walk up to the biggest Idol group in Korean and go ‘excuse me I’m sorry to interrupt you while you are playing tonsil hockey with some random fan but one of your best paying customers is a sexist asshole that keeps grab-assing your waitresses.’ that would have gone over real well.** ” You heard your friends laugh in the background and glared at the two of them. You also heard the other members laughing from their booth and wondered how loud you had actually been.

“Mianhae. I am still a little stressed from earlier and I was drinking. please don’t fire me. I need this job.” You pleaded and he grinned at you before saying the last thing you expected.

“Have a drink with me.”

“Mwo?”

“You heard me. I won’t fire you if you have a drink with me.”


	3. Chapter Two: It's Just a Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is going to shed some light on what the past few centuries were like before the guys came back to Korea in 2006 and became Big Bang without going as deeply as some of the chapters will. I am still trying to work out those kinks too. I plan on going into some of the stuff mentioned in this chapter more deeply so bear with me on that as well. Also I apologize for pouring salt in the Minzy wound here but it is relevant to the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Latin: Aduiva me= Save me/ help me 
> 
> Korean: i michin jis-iya.= This is crazy. ije mwo?= Now what?; je uidoga ani eoss-eoyo= I didn’t mean that.; yumogmin= nomads; bulhaeng.= bad luck; jangnangam= plaything; Uli salang hajimarayo= let’s not fall in love; al-assda?= got it?; Jiyong-ah, jinjja?= Really Jiyong?; naega chumchuneun geo. = I’m dancing.; geulaeseo?= So?

_You arrived at the masquerade feeling excitement flutter in your stomach. Venice always had the best parties and your family was always at one or another of them. Everyone getting dressed up in the most elaborate gowns and suits with intricate masks was one of your favorite parts. You hadn’t however been expecting to meet Jiyong there._

_“You are Carina correct?”  He had walked up when you’d taken your mask off to get a drink. His eyes were the color of dark liquor the kind that men usually enjoyed with a reddish hint to them._

_“Ha ha very funny.” You said in Korean but he didn’t seem to hear.  
_

_“Yes. I didn’t expect someone from the East to be so fluent in Latin.”  The pretty Italian voice came out of your mouth speaking fluent Latin. Wait what the? Okay that was weird. You thought to yourself.  
_

_“My mother is Italian.” He lied and took a sip of wine.  
_

_“I see.” you said and smiled at him as he grabbed your arm and led you to dance.  
_

_Next thing you knew, you were running. The gown you were in had been beautiful but after getting snagged on everything and causing yourself to fall it was in tatters. You could feel yourrself trying to scream but it fell short because of raw vocal chords. The only thing escaping a very weak Latin phrase._

_“Aduiva me.” You pleaded. You had survived the maze outside of the old villa and the things chasing behind you hadn’t caught up yet but you knew it wasn’t over. The woods. If you could just make it through the woods you would be okay. You picked up the pace ignoring your bleeding feet after seeing the light of an old cottage ahead rushing through the door and giving a sigh of relief when Jiyong seemed to not be able to get in the door but when you turned around it was like you were in another time period and another country…._

_“ **Beautiful isn’t it?** ” The English was spoken with a barely present eastern accent from behind where you stood and you were met with the image of Daesung in a civil war era suit. Looking down you realized your dress had turned into something straight out of Gone With the Wind and was now a deep royal blue.  
_

_“ ije mwo?!” You groaned.  
_

_“ **My older brother is going to be glad to hear you came Miss Walker. It is his birthday after all and he has grown quite fond of you.** ” He continued like he hadn’t heard a word you said._

_“Walker? What are you talking about? I’m Alex. Alex Park.” You refuted speaking Korean but it was like you weren’t speaking at all. _ _You waved a hand in front of his face but there was no response to it._  __

__“ **If memory serves you’ve grown quite fond of me too. Your father and mine seem to be spending a lot of time together lately. I wonder what for**._ “ A sweet southern voice spoke to him before you took a sip of wine.  
_

_“ **Adeline. I missed you. Daesung you wouldn’t be trying to steal this beautiful girl away from me before I’ve had my birthday dance, would you?** ” Youngbae accused grabbing your gloved hand and laying a kiss to your knuckles. His eyes were far more intimately watching you than the gesture called for and you felt your skin warm in response. What you hadn’t seen was the look of pure rage or the change in the younger man’s eyes._

_“ **Now why would I do that brother? Adeline seems to only have eyes for you tonight anyway.** ” Daesung said taking a sip of wine that seemed a little too red to your eyes but you brushed it off.  
_

_“ **Say it with me. Al-ex. Not Adeline. Can you even hear me? Oh for crying out loud.** ”  You switched to English and threw your hands up in the air letting out an annoyed sigh when there was still no response.  
_

_“ **Not at all. He couldn’t steal me away from you on your birthday if he tried.** ” The words came out of your mouth in a jovial Southern drawl that sounded more like your mother than you as you bounced your head refuting the earlier statement. You felt a curl of hair brush your shoulder and fall down at your chest blushing again when Daesung and Youngbae’s eyes followed the movement. YB was quick to lift it away revealing a blonde curl of hair rather than your straight dark locks. What the hell is going on? This feels too real to be a dream. You mused but you were drawn back when you felt his fingers brush along the skin above your collar bone. He moved closer as he tucked the curl behind your ear and then led you onto the floor dancing in elegant flourish and sweeping you off your feet. The celebration was interrupted by the sounds of bombs and gunshots in the background. Then the party goers faded away to you running for your life through the ruins of the once beautiful plantation home, no not just you, Adeline. The two of you ran hand in hand through the house. Her face was covered in ash and her hands bloody from finding her family during what she’d thought was a Yankee raid but actually turned out to be a vampire’s feeding. It was all her fault. She had let those brothers into her home and even foolishly let one of them into her heart._

_“Adeline you cannot seriously think to run from me forever. I will find you. I know the flutter of you heartbeat better than you do. Would you like to know what it sounds like?” Daesungs’s voice echoed behind the two of you as you ducked into the parlor. You ran through another door and landed ungracefully in an upscale apartment gasping for breath with Adeline nowhere to be found. You faintly heard screaming on the other side of the door but it was lock and you didn’t have to see her to know she was dead._

You woke up with a loud scream and cold sweat beading off your forehead as your alarm screamed in your ear. _  
_

“ **Y/n are you alright?** ” Autumn came fumbling through the door with her hair up in curlers and an old ratty t-shirt serving as the only cover on her body _.  
_

_“_ **Yeah, I’m fine. Just had this crazy nightmare that’s all.** ” I told her then laughed as Lilly came slowly fumbling through the door with her hair in a crumpled mess.

“ **You know you’ve been really weird since that day at the club**.” She yawned out rubbing her eyes before speaking normally. “ **I bet it has to do with your boss. You know you still haven’t gone out for that drink.** ” She said accusingly.

“Al-a Lilly. **I told him I would. I just didn’t say when.** ” I muttered. Honestly I wasn’t looking forward to it. Especially after the dream I just had. There was something off about him. Even if he wasn’t one of five centuries old blood suckers.

_***********************_ **************Big Bang POV****************************************

“Come on man it’s your birthday we have to make a toast.” Seungri said grinning at Youngbae.

“Look it has been almost five centuries do we have to do this every time?” Youngbae asked rolling his eyes but still grinning.

“Ne. Every single time.” The youngest of them grinned back and poured up a shot.

“What should we toast to?” Daesung asked.

“How about to Yang? without him we would still be yumogmin and on the outs with the coven.” Youngbae said as a joke and they all busted out laughing.

“I think you meant Chaerin, Hyung. She talked him into letting us back. He’s the one who threw us out in the first place. Or did you forget this…. ‘ _I never want to see the five of you in this country again. You are bulhaeng and a danger to the coven you come back and I will kill you myself!_ ’ ” Jiyong said adopting a nasally tone that sounded just like the coven leader’s voice and they all cracked up.

“Then how about to the new hunt. This one looks like it is going to shape up to be the most interesting jangnangam we’ve had in a long time.” T.O.P suggested when his laughter slowed down enough for him to speak.

“To the new hunt and to Taeyang. Happy birthday Hyung. geonbae!” Seungri stood up and gave the toast. 

“Geonbae!” They all echoed and clinked glasses together.

“Ne. Uli salang hajimarayo with this one Seungri al-assda? I’m actually excited for this. Does she even work today?” Youngbae coughed out at the strong taste and tossed a chip at Seungri.

“He’s not in love. He’s just annoyed because she blew him off the other night.” Jiyong said laughing. Then took a shot of tequila. 

“She didn’t blow me off. She was with her friends and said next time.” Seungri muttered gritting his teeth.

“We have to be smart about this anyway and make sure she isn’t going to be missed. Did you hear about that girl from 2ne1?” Ji asked then crunched down on a dip covered chip.  “She got herself caught by someone and scrrrick.” Jiyong made the motion of getting your head chopped off with the chip his hand.

“That’s why they are down to three? How is Yang planning to explain that one?” T.O.P asked. 

“They are saying she left for another company when her contract ran out.” Youngbae replied and shrugged not that Daesung could see it but he heard the rustle of fabric just fine.

“Do they know who killed Minzy?” Seungri asked being brought back to the table.

“No clue. Daesung weren’t you close to her for a while?” Jiyong asked crunching down on another chip.

“Mwo? It was Minzy? And you really think I would kill one of our own? Jiyong-ah, jinjja? Minzy was young and foolish but she didn’t deserve that. Whatever happened had nothing to do with me and if I find out who did it I will kill them myself. She was one of my few good friends.” Daesung said moving his hair out of his eyes so they could see how serious he thought this was. Daesung probably should have gotten his hair cut but it wasn’t necessary with his elevated senses and the light bothered his eyes to the point of blinding him when they weren’t covered. Honestly he barely tolerated this type of thing for his friends. Everything was too loud and it smelled of booze, mixed perfume and desperate emotions like the stink of jilted lovers and the too sweet smell of drunken lust waving around the air. Every one of his senses was heightened from the mundane things like sound and touch to the extrasensory abilities like sensing magnetic fields and ghosts. He even knew the exact moment the waitress entered the room because her perfume stuck out over the mixture of other smells in the club. 

“je uidoga ani eoss-eoyo. I meant maybe you knew who would have done this. Not many people know how to kill us and the majority that do are actually our kind.” Jiyong said raising his hands in surrender.

“Can we just not talk about it? Besides that American waitress just walked in on the north side and the speaker is starting to hurt my ears again.” Daesung said flopping his hair back in place and leaning back to get the light out of his eyes. They knew not to bother him when he did that this was hard enough on him without them adding to the noises and they all knew what happened when he was overwhelmed. It was still weird how he could tell the magnetic fields like that but they had all learned to accept that his senses were beyond that of any other vampire on the planet. Even going as far as seeing ghosts and auras in some cases but he didn’t bother with his eyesight for that very reason.

*********************************Reader POV*******************************************

“ **I can’t believe you guys talked me into coming here on my night off.** ” You shook your head as they led you into the club where you worked. If you hadn’t known the bouncer at the door you probably would never have gotten in this quickly. Truth be told you hated coming in the front. It was too loud and one of the speakers had a hum that no one else but you seemed to notice kind of like a dog whistle really.

“ **Oh just shut up and dance!** ” Autumn hollered over the noise. 

“ **What?!** ” Lilly yelled back obviously confused.

“ **She said ‘she likes your pants!’** “ you yelled as a joke.

“ **Oh shut up and dance, got it!** ” Lilly yelled back and grabbed a shot off a tray as the waitress walked by. You just laughed and grabbed a shot of your own tossing it back and moving towards an open spot on the dance floor. It was about three or four songs later when the music died down enough for you all to hear each other and the hum of the speaker died down so that the DJs could switch out their shifts.

“ **Hey. y/n were you serious about that drink with your boss?** ” Autumn huffed out scrunching her hair up on her neck and fanning herself to cool down.

“ **No. Why?** ” You replied back ruffling your own hair to air it out and pausing midstep before picking the dace back up full swing.

“ **Well you might want to tell them that Sugar.** ” Lily said giggling a little bit with Autumn and turning you around to see a white blonde head of hair being shoved through the crowd by his friends as well. 

“You aren’t working?” Seungri asked with a look of confused embarrassment on his face then turned back with a glare at the other three. You had to admit it was kind of cute even if you were still a little weirded out by all of them because of the dream from last night.

“Ani. naega chumchuneun geo. You aren’t with your girlfriend.” You replied back remembering the girl that had come over and latched onto his arm from the other night when he’d asked you for the drink.

“Mwo? Girlfriend?” He said tilting his head in confusion.

“Ne. Girlfriend. My how easily men forget when a pretty face is involved. I guess idols are the same way.” You turned away from him and went back to dancing with your friends. Seungri ducked in between you and Lilly earning a raised eyebrow and crossed arms but you waved her off.

“So you have been avoiding me?” 

“Ani. you are my boss. I work here. We see each other.” You shrugged making sure to keep the right beat.

“You know that’s not what I mean. I mean you have been trying to find reasons not to drink with me. Are you afraid?”

“Afraid? Of you? Wae?” You couldn’t believe how absurd that thought had been.

“Of what I know.” He smirked confident that he had your attention this time. 

“Ne? what is it that?” I asked loudly unable to hide the snort of a laugh or the sarcasm.

“I know you are at least curious about me.” He had somehow moved closer but you didn’t back down.

“geulaeseo? You are a mamber of Big Bang I doubt there is one person in here not curious.” You retorted and continued to dance with him but acting uninterested until he wrapped his hands around your waist and pulled you flush to him before whispering in your ear. What chilled you more was that you heard him perfectly this time.

“I also know you broke that guy’s wrist the other night. I heard the bone snap.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. i michin jis-iya. do you hear yourself right now? He was twice my size.” You stumbled out looking for Lilly and Autumn in the crowd but they were too far away.

“Tell the truth.” There was an extra edge to his voice almost like it grew huskier and more commanding. 

“I didn’t break his wrist.  Here.” I repeated and grabbed two shots of tequila off a passing tray tossing one back roughly and shivering a bit when the burn slid down my throat.

“We had our drinks. geulaeseo if you’ll excuse me this suddenly became not fun. Annyeong Seungri-ah.” You shoved past him and found Autumn dancing with Youngbae.

“ **I will see you guys at home. Just be careful. I don’t trust them.** ” You snapped in English not caring that he could probably understand you.

“ **Y/N? Wait up!** ” Autumn ran after me but didn’t catch up until I stopped outside and Lilly came bumbling out seconds later. 

“ **What happened? I thought you were having a good time.** ” Lilly huffed out.

“Not here.” I replied when my eyes landed on the five of them in the door frame.


	4. Chapter 3:Dreaming of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> French: Vous ne pouvez pas continuer à faire ça.= you can’t keep doing this; Si vous voulez que je vous arrête auriez pas fait ce bruit, Marguerite.= If you wanted me to stop you wouldn’t have made that noise, Marguerite.; oui, je suppose que vous avez raison= Yes I suppose you’re right.
> 
> Korean: i michin jis-iya.= this is crazy; nae jib e geu sseulegileul malhaji anhneunda= don’t speak that garbage in my house.  
> Notes: Friendly reminder that I don't do the translations myself. I am learning Korean I know they are hideously wrong. Please try to get past it and enjoy the series anyway

_“ i michin jis-iya.” You muttered stumbling a little when a carriage sped past you on the street and running over when you recognized Seunghyun’s face under one of the top hats but the closer you got the slower you moved until it was more like a flirting stroll than a run. You came to a stop holding out a book to him._  
“ **You will like this one**.” You told Seunghyun handing him a leather bound book as the two of you walked down the cobblestoned road from the school.“ **Are you so sure about me that you know what kinds of books I read now?** ” He joked with a smile.“ **Its poetry. All sad people like poetry. Which is why that came out of my personal library.** ” You told him proudly like you might have spoken when you were younger… before becoming a widowed school teacher. Seunghyun had a way with you that no man rightly should have after what you’d been through but here you were falling for him. Almost like your first love had never happened.  
“ **Are you going to the banquet tonight?** ” Seunghyun asked looking away from the scrawl on the cover to meet your eyes.“ **Are you asking as my student or as a man would ask a woman?** ” You came to a stop tilting the parasol back and looking up at him. He was so tall and proper to be as young as he said he was.“ **Both.** ” He replied.“ **As your teacher I have to remind you that this can never-mmm…. happen.** ” The words were cut of when he kissed you but you stumbled through them when it was over barely managing to keep your breath steady.“ **Fine then I am asking you as a woman. Will you meet me tonight?** ” His hands were still on your face searching for the answer himself when you wouldn’t give it and he just smiled before letting you go and disappearing in the opposite direction at the blink of an eye and the space between breaths. Fast enough that you wondered if you hadn’t gone mad imagining a student in that manner. You climbed up the steps to your door coughing and touched a glved hand to your lips pulling back blood. Consumption part of your brain registered but there was a knock on the door and the sound of Seunghyun’s voice.   


__“ **Seunghyun, I promised you I would be there… Who are you?** ”  A man you didn’t recognize was at the door and you stepped back…. The time jumped and you were stuck off to the side watching this woman, Elizabeth die at the hands of this monster. You felt bile rise up in your stomach and ran to the front door trying to get as far away from the scene behind you as possible. _   
_

_The new time period had to be around the late seventies because there was the sound of disco music beating up from the floor below and you seemed to be winding down from a party, not to mention the ugly wallpaper. Seungri came up behind you sliding his hands down your arms in a gentle brush his white suit a stark contrast from your dark dress._

_“Vous ne pouvez pas continuer à faire ça.” You spoke moaning when you felt his kiss on the back of your neck. French? When had you learned French? You thought trying to take control of your body, but even though you were there, this wasn’t you. Just like the other times. That thought was cemented when you saw your reflection in the window. His features were exactly the same but eyes like emeralds and auburn hair that barely brushed your shoulders greeted you when you looked where she was standing.  
_

_“ Si vous voulez que je vous arrête auriez pas fait ce bruit, Marguerite.” He murmured in your ear as you turned to face him._

_“ oui, je suppose que vous avez raison Seungri.” You said smiling before you kissed him lacing your fingers in his hair. He pulled away from the kiss and smiled at her. This felt different even though his fangs were exposed. Not predatory but the kind of look that you gave a loved one.  
_

_“Je t'aime tellement.” He said and kissed your hair wrapping you in a warm embrace._

_“ Je t'aime aussi.”  you replied. The scene changed yet again and you were watching the two of them as Seungri stood over the brown haired woman with what was left of her blood dribbling down her neck. Seungri looked heartbroken, disgusted and furious when Jiyong came up beside him._

_“I couldn’t protect her, Jiyong. I told her everything. Moved in with her and he still took her from me. What did She do to deserve this?”  Seungri demanded.  
_

_“I told you before. Play all you want but love with us ends just like this. Did you forget what happened to me and the Italian or what happened when YB and Kang fell for that girl in Alabama so easily? And about the teacher Seunghyun pined after from London? We either kill them or he does. There is no way out of this.” Jiyong swiped a finger down across the open wound and stuck it in his mouth smiling at the sweet taste noticing something vaguely familiar about it then frowning when he saw the hurt in his friends eyes.  
_

_“Al-a Jiyong but you’re wrong about one thing. There is a way out of this…” He told his friend._

_“What you’re talking about… Don’t even think it Seungri. They will take your head for killing one of our own. We can’t touch him and we can’t go to the council without the support of the coven. He has us cornered here Ri.”  
_

_“No! He has you cornered! I could kill him without a second thought and the only reason I had left to live is laying right over there!” Seungri pointed to the bed. Jiyong flinched and looked like he’d been punched in the stomach when he heard that. Seungri was his closest friend next to Youngbae and he was talking about throwing his life away over some human like none of that mattered._

_“I’m sorry Jiyong-ah. We should call Youngbae to help clean this up.”  Seungri refused to look as Marguerite’s green eyes glassed over and winced as she let out her last breath before walking out of the door and slamming it shut behind him. Part of you wanted to follow and comfort him but when you tried to move Jiyong turned around and looked dead into your eyes with a sick grin on his face and a finger to his lips urging you to stay silent._

You woke with a start in a cold sweat and breathing heavily, looking around and relaxing when you felt the cold but softly familiar duvet of your own bed. You rubbed the sleep out of your eyes but noticed something off about the light coming through the window like it was a little too dark. You looked up in time to see a formless shadow disappear from the frame and you scrambled back hitting your head on the headboard and letting out a small curse before turning on the lamp and putting on your glasses so you could see the room around you clearly but there was nothing… just the furniture and the sound of one of the girls going to the fridge for a snack and grumbling about how there wasn’t any food. You’d have to go to the grocery shopping in the morning before you visited your Halmeoni and stopped by the school to register for the next semester.  You slumped back in the bed cursing yourself for the crazy ass dreams you’d been having lately and not . This one had been different in the other dreams you hadn’t been able to get trough to or be seen by any of them before but you were almost positive that Jiyong had seen you this time. It wasn’t the first time you had dreamed of Marguerite either but it was the first time you had ever seen her with Seungri and definitely the first time you had dreamed of her death. Carina, Adeline and now Marguerite. How did Big Bang have anything to do with them. They were just dreams. Made up women from made up times. You couldn’t sleep again after that instead hopped up throwing on your work out clothes and headed out the door aiming for the market up the road with your music pounding in your ears. It was a remix of several artists that a dj had downloaded for you a few weeks back when he’d visited.

************************************Seungri POV***********************************

If he had to say anything that he missed from before it was sleep. He didn’t remember much but he remembered being able to rest and not be able to think for a while. He didn’t know why he’d been thinking of Marguerite recently. Maybe it was what Youngbae had said the other night. Maybe it was the way Y/n was just as volatile and vibrant as Marguerite had ever been and how her grey eyes seemed to hold the same intensity as Marguerite’s green one’s had. He knew the guys were annoyed that he’d blown it the other night but Seungri was still wondering how she had done it. No one ever was able to resist his compulsion… ever and yet she’d brushed it and him off like nothing. He’d been wandering around all night trying to figure it out and still come up with nothing and now it was just after sunrise and he was walking back to his apartment from a hiking trail taking a side road that led him through a lower middle class neighborhood. He usually picked up a girl to share the morning with or just cleared his mind up there on the nights when something was bothering him. It helped sometimes but it was useless to try and figure this out on his own and he knew it. He would have to visit Yang if he wanted answers.

“Jenjang.” Seungri muttered and ran a hand across his face. there was a woman jogging straight for him without looking in a pair of shorts and a blue hoodie with music blasting out of her headphones. At first he was going to move but then where would the fun in that be? He kept walking in the same path until the soft thud of her body on his let him know the plan had worked. 

“Mianhaeyo I am so clumsy sometimes.” She apologized a little loudly because of the music.

“Ani. It was my fau… Y/n?” Seungri was going to play it off but when he recognized your face the pretenses dropped.

“Mwo? Seungri-shhi? What are you doing here?” You looked like you wanted to put your headphones back in and run away for a split second then it changed to cold annoyance. He had to admire that about you. You didn’t back down from them. Most people knew that they were predators and given the chance they ran or gave them their space. You not only stayed your ground but stood up to him too. It was fascinating. The guys were definitely right. If he could get you to fall into the trap this would be the best hunt they’d had in years.

“Heading home. What about you?” He asked tilting his head. 

“None of your business.” You bit back choosing to fight instead of run. 

“Wae? Huh? Just because I said that I saw you break that bastard’s wrist you are angry with me? I would have….” Seungri cut himself off trying to prevent himself from getting angry and revealing his predatory side to you as his eyes flared at the added emotion.

“Look we started this all wrong can we please act like this is the first time we’ve met?” He ran a hand across his face like he was tired and you let out a sigh.

“ beolgeum. We will try it your way.” You said figuring that if you wanted to find out what these dreams meant you were going to have to get close to them.

“Seungri.” He introduced smiling easily. It was the kind of smile he’d given to the  girl in your dream before she’d been found dead in a pool of her own blood. You cringed.

“Y/n.”

“I thought your friend called you Alex at the club.” He mused.

“It’s my first name.” You replied and sat the headphones down around your neck resigning yourself to the walk with him. You could still hear the music easily but for a moment it seemed like he could too because of how he was bobbing his head in a similar way to the beat.

“what are you doing?” You asked slightly amused.

“You should really turn those down.” He replied shrugging it off.

“If I turn them any lower they won’t be playing. You’re telling me you can hear this?” You said skeptically.

“Can you?” He countered.

“Nan…. um… ani.” You stumbled out. cursing yourself for the obvious lie. he moved around you and caused you to fall back into an angle where the only thing holding you up was his arm around your back.

“You know for this to work you are going to have to trust me and stop lying, you are terrible at it. Annyeong.”  he said returning you to a standing position before walking away.  That ought to get her attention. He thought smugly.

“Ugh I don’t have time for this eongtoli.” You muttered before heading in the opposite direction. One thing was for sure this wasn’t over.

* * *

After splitting off from Seungri you’d picked up the groceries and were now headed out to Halmeoni Park’s house so that you could take her to the doctor’s appointment but as you arrived your mother called your phone.

“Annyeong Eomma. eotteohge halu yeossda?”

“ **Alexandra, could you please speak English? Or slow down. It has been a while since I have heard Korean in this house.** ” Your mom asked and you could hear the smile in her voice.

“ **I thought I was. How did you handle dating appa if you two couldn’t understand each other that well?** ” You commented and shrugged your shoulders not that she could see it then adjusted your earbuds as they tried to fall out.

“ **Love doesn’t have a language, babygirl, you know that**.” She replied and you could practically hear your father’s voice as she repeated his favorite saying.

“ **How was your day mom?** ” You asked again in English swallowing the knot in your throat.

“ **Good. Your Grandmother has a doctor’s appointment today right?** ” She asked and you could hear the faint sound of cooking in the background.

“ **Yep. What you cooking?** ” You asked as you twisted the key in the knob. 

“ **Alfredo. Had a craving.** ” She said and your stomach made an involuntary rumble reminding you that you hadn’t eaten.

“ **ugh no fair you know that is my favorite.** ” You whined a little bit. 

“nae jib e geu sseulegileul malhaji anhneunda.” Halmeoni Park wandered through to the kitchen and poured a glass of juice. 

“Ne Halmeoni. We are leaving in just a moment.” You replied barely able to contain the laughter when your mom scoffed.

“ **Did she just say what I think she did? Old bat calls you all the way to Korea and expects you not to speak your birth language and I thought they were all about heritage.** **She couldn’t even be bothered to fly out when your father passed away.** ” you couldn’t contain your laughter that time because your mom’s accent got thicker and your grandmother was grumbling about pretty much the same thing in the background saying that you were Korean and her Korean granddaughter should speak the language of her Korean family not that American rubbish and how your father would be rolling in his grave.

“Eomma I have to go Halmeoni’s appointment is in less than an hour and if we don’t leave now we will be caught in traffic.” You told her in Korean since your Halmeoni was still in earshot. 

“ **Alright. call me when you can**.” She replied.

* * *

“Park Hyun-Ae.” A nurse came out and called for your grandmother. You tried to help her up but she wasn’t having any of it.

“Hajima, I can do it myself. I am not broken.” She said swatting at you so you just stepped out of the way and let her do it her way. The nurse took her back and you sat back down. There was never any telling how long this would take so might as well get comfortable. After a few minutes of sitting there a baby started wailing in its mother’s arms behind you. You dug around in your purse only to realize your headphones were no where to be found.

“Shit.” You muttered and tried to ignore the sound. It only got louder and the mother didn’t make a move to stop it. _You have got to be kidding me_. You thought and stood up when there was no sign that your grandmother would be leaving the doctor any time soon. There was a courtyard to the left and you made a break for it reveling in the silence as soon as the door closed behind you. You heard a light chuckle from a wall to the side and jumped a little. 

“Too loud? Hey you are that waitress from the other night aren’t you. At my club.” T.O.P was standing right next to the door and smoking a cigarette like it didn’t matter that he was standing at a hospital entrance.

“A bit. Do you mind putting that out? And don’t talk about the club here.” You asked gesturing to the cigarette as he took another drag from it. He chuckled a little and shook his head but put the cigarette out. 

“That was your Halmeoni in there?” He asked gesturing to the door that led back in the waiting room/

“Ne. What about you why are you here?” You asked skeptically.

“Friend of mine works here.” He hedged and you rolled your eyes.   
He was telling the truth but not all of it and you still didn’t trust any of them. 

“You should really learn to trust us. If not us then at least Seungri if you plan on working at his clu-” 

“Shhh. Shhh. Shhh.” Your hand was on his mouth with enough force to knock him back against the wall as the sound of the gears clicking in the door knob. He hadn’t even had time to block it which should have been impossible with his ability.

“Park Y/n. What are you doing out here?” Your grandmother hobbled out of the door looking around for you when she caught sight of Seunghyun with your hand covering his mouth. You saw the thought cross her mind as soon as it came to her.

“ nuguseyo?” She asked and gestured to the idol who still had your hand on his mouth. You felt him smirk beneath your palm then jerked your hand back with a glare.

“He’s just someone I know from the cafe Halmeoni. What did the doctor say?” 

“It is nice to meet you ma’am. Choi Seunghyun ibnida. Cafe?” Seunghyun bowed to your grandmother then turned his focus to you and asked teasingly.

“Ne. The cafe where I work. Halmeoni, I have a shift in an hour and still have to stop by the school we should get you home.” You gritted out. It wasn’t a total lie you did work at a cafe but you also worked at the club and your grandmother didn’t need to know that.

“Are you close with my granddaughter?” She was completely ignoring you and focused on the man beside you.

“Ani. He is just a friend that I haven’t seen in a while.” You refuted shaking your head.

“Ne. We are close friends.” Seunghyun said at the same time. You scoffed in disbelief. First Seungri this morning and now this. What was it with these guys. Something in your perfume?

“Halmeoni. Seunghyun-sshi is busy as well and waiting for someone. You go on to the car and I will be there shortly.” You said walking her away from the idol and making sure she got into the car before rushing back over to him.

“ **What the heck is your problem? I don’t know how it is here but back home we don’t lie to little old ladies about ‘being close’ with their grandbabies.** ” You whispered harshly switching to English because you knew your grandmother even if she heard wouldn’t be able to understand you.

“Bogi, it doesn’t even matter. Tell Seungri other than work don’t come around me and tell Youngbae to stay away from Lilly, alda. She leaves in two weeks the last thing I need is her getting mauled by your fans before I send her home to Mrs. Hudson.”

“And what about me? You don’t think I could be a threat?” His voice was smooth like velvet and you were struck by how handsome he really was but you also felt off like it was a trick of the light.

“What about you? You don’t scare me because I don’t interest you. I’ll be leaving first.” Seunghyun blinked because he could have sworn your eyes turned a reflective silver like liquid mercury but they were back to grey before he had time to process it and you were halfway to the car.

“Dodaeche museun il?” He muttered.

*************************************Seungri POV*********************************

Seungri was pacing outside of Yang’s office. He hated that the vampire made him nervous. Ever since the Problems with that other sired vampire came along he hated Yang. Period. Yang’s greed and power hungry side knew no bounds and because of it there was more than one bitten running around over the centuries that hadn’t been able to handle immortality with their sanity intact. Seungri was one of the lucky ones. Having your brain function expanded from 10% to 100% in the span of minutes wasn’t something that should happen to just anyone. It was the reason that most coven leaders watched and trained their converts for months before the bite ever happened. 

There were rules and Yang broke them as he pleased. He was just good at covering it up. That was until he turned Him. Seungri never forgave Yang for that, not after Marguerite lost her life. He hadn’t even spoken to Yang since that day the four of them were kicked out. He usually left the talking to the others but after meeting Y/n what choice did he have? He needed answers and Yang was the oldest vampire he knew.

“Seungri are you going to come in or are you content to pace a hole in the floor?” A nasally voice came through the door. A human wouldn’t have heard it. Then again, a human didn’t need to. Seungri pushed open the door and walked in nerves turning into disdain when his eyes met the frog like features of the vamp in front of him.

“Well?” Hyun Suk asked bridging his fingers in as he leaned on his elbows and scrutinizing Seungri’s every breath.

“Look I’m no more happy to be in your office than you are to have me here but I have a question and you are the only one I know that might have an answer for me.” Seungri blurted.

“And what makes you think I will give it to you even if I have it.” Yang asked smugly.

“Because I know why you turned me and that other vampire. And I know what the council would do to you if they found out you turned the last living members of your bloodline.” Seungri replied with a smug smirk of his own.


	5. Chapter Four: Eldest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Immortals series. At least on Seungri’s end of things we are picking up right where we left off. As promised there will be at least one new character added into this one. Anyhow, I hope you all are still enjoying this series. In this series Hyunseung is meant to be Seungri’s biological brother and they are both related down the line to YG. As you found out in the last chapter. I thought it was a good fit because of the possibility that Hyunseung was jealous of Seungri after going mad due to the transformation. 
> 
> Warnings: Possible violence, cursing, intimate/suggestive situations.
> 
> Notes: any affiliation to real people is strictly coincidental as this is a work of fiction and I do not translate the text so if anything is wrong I apologize. 
> 
> Korean: anjeonhan- be safe; jiog eun museun il?- what the hell was that?;

“What is it that you want to know exactly Seungri.” Hyun Suk bridged his hands in front of him on the desk just now realizing again why he’d expelled those four from the coven in the first place. The two he sired were a threat to his place as coven leader and his existence the closer they were to him because he’d been young and foolish back then; but with the other two that were sired by her they could take the coven with no questions asked. He’d always worried that Seungri or Hyunseung would find out his secret. When Hyunseung went crazy he thought if he exiled Seungri the secret would be safe. What a fool he’d been.

“Is it possible for a human to resist our abilities?” Seungri didn’t bother with being delicate because he had been sitting on this information for days.

“Now why would you be asking a question like that?” Yang asked, slightly intrigued. Maybe there would be something good to come out of this visit after all.

“Do you know the answer or not? Hyungnim I came to you because you are the oldest vampire in the coven, the one who sired me and my blood. The least you can do is give me an answer.” Seungri’s patience was wearing thin.

“Unfortunately I don’t know the answer…” Yang replied slowly.

“Jenjang. I knew this was a waste of time.” Seungri muttered, turning to leave.

“But I do know someone who might.” YG finished. Seungri stopped mid-stride and turned to face him.

“Nugu?” 

“What’s in it for me?” Yang countered. _Typical Hyun Suk, always in it for the profit._

“You get to keep whatever information you get out of this meeting.”

“Not interested.” It was a weak lie and they both knew it.

“Fine. I won’t ever mention your secret again after today. If you want I can get Jiyong to erase the memory.” Ri said and could barely contain his smirk when he realized Yang was going to take the deal. He said he would erase the memory but he didn’t say which one. The conversation about this deal would be useless after he got what he wanted. That was one of the better tricks he’d picked up from his sire. Manipulate everything to your advantage.

“Jiyong erases that memory as soon as this meeting is over, alda? And anything I hear in this meeting I get to hold onto and use as I please. Do we have a deal?” Yang said obviously thinking that he was getting the better bargain.

“Deal.” 

“Can you call _her_ down here for a moment?” Hyun Suk spoke into an intercom system, no doubt to the receptionist at the front of the building.

“Yangsangnim are you certain? She won’t be pleased with the interruption.” The young woman’s voice came back. 

“She joined this coven with full understanding that she was to come when I called. Displeased or otherwise. Call her in.”

“Ne, Yangsangnim. I will do that now.”

“Gamsahabnida.” He let the line go dead then turned his gaze back to the young vampire who sat with a similar posture in the chair across from his. It was undeniable once you really thought about it that he was Yang’s kin. Luckily no one had thought about it… Yet.

“How long did it take for you to realize?” He figured that it couldn’t hurt to ask if Seungri was just going to forget it later.

“Shortly after you kicked my brother and I out. There was only one reason for me to possibly be that big of a threat and it wasn’t my michin hyung. You have kept one sibling and tossed out another before with no thought to it. Pair that with my appearance and go back in the family register far enough and it wasn’t that hard to find you. What I don’t get is why throw out Jiyong and Youngbae with us? They aren’t even a part of your sire line.”

“You are still as short sighted as you ever were. They are the same age as me and up until I threw them out they were gaining favor in the coven. Had I let any of you stay I wouldn’t be sitting here and you wouldn’t be about to get the information you were so desperate for.”

“If we were such a threat why call us back?” Seungri asked, but before Yang could answer the door was flung open angrily.

“I was in the middle of recording, what is it?!” A woman’s voice demanded angrily. Yang gestured his pen to Seungri, who turned around quickly to face the newcomer. Anyone who would storm into his sire’s office like that was obviously the bigger threat.

“Seungri-sshi?” She raised an eyebrow.

“He had a question. I am clearly not experienced enough to answer it but-”

“Hajima. You think too loudly.” 

“Mianhae. Chaerin I didn’t realize.” Hyun Suk apologized and Seungri looked at him like he’d lost his mind. Yang never apologized… to anyone.

“Not you. Him.” She pointed at Seungri.

“He doesn’t know any better. I didn’t tell him anything about you before calling you down here.” Hyun Suk explained almost sounding like yet another apology. She ignored him, her attention on the young vampire. Seungri’s head started to hurt and before he realized it, images and thoughts were being plucked out. CL was suddenly close enough to share airspace with him, her hands planted firmly on the sides of his head.

“Aju yeppeun. This girl of yours. Strong too. Naturally you and your friends would want to pursue her. Don’t be fooled. She may look like a mouse, but rarely are women like her ever what they seem. To answer your question for a human to resist our abilities it isn’t impossible, but for a human to brush them off so completely it is. I have only seen something like that happen twice in my lifetime and it was never done by a human. Interesting that even after joining a coven they kept to my ways. Gamsahabnida young one, you have what you need and now I have what I need. Annyeong.” She whispered before releasing him and he dropped to the ground still clawing at his skull to get the burning to stop but Chaerin didn’t bother to check on him. 

“Jigeum, If you don’t mind, I came when I was summoned and did what was asked. I will be going first.” She said and then burst out the door the same way she came in.

“jiog eun museun il?” Seungri demanded when he could stand and had his eyesight back.

“Chaerin is a rare psychic and is actually the oldest vampire in the coven not myself like you previously thought. I should have known she wouldn’t tell you anything where I could hear it. She doesn’t trust me. However you still have the other half of our deal to make good on.”

“Ne. I will call him.” Seungri grumbled as he tried to clear the fog from his mind. The phone rang until the line clicked up.

“Hyung can you come down to the coven. I made a deal for some information and I need you to help me make good on it.” Seungri said then hung up before Ji could ask any questions. Hopefully after this no one would be digging in his mind again for a very very long time.

**********************************Jiyong POV*****************************

Jiyong and the others knew where Ri had gone today. He’d been uncomfortable, angry and almost scared the past few days leading up to it but what they didn’t understand was why so when Jiyong got the call from Seungri he didn’t hesitate to start grabbing up his jacket and keys and heading out the door. The others were too busy with their food to bother with it. Besides they knew if Ri was in trouble then Jiyong was his best and safest bet, especially against Yang.  

He pulled up to the building as fast as his wheels could carry him and stopped in the closest spot storming up the stairs to the top floor office. Not even waiting to be announced and slamming the doors open. It struck Yang as funny that he did it in much the same way that his sire had. 

“Ah Jiyong right on time. Well late as usual but since you are busy these days I suppose it doesn’t matter.” Yang said looking pleased to see him. He had always preferred Jiyong out of all the coven members but no one ever knew why.

“What do you need Dongsaeng.” Jiyong said searching for Seungri and frowning when he picked up on the pained emotions his friend was giving off.

“What happened? Yang did you do something?”

“Ani. He just had his first experience with your sire. I don’t have to remind you the toll that takes on someone do I?” Yang chuckled.

“Gwaenchan-a. I need you to erase a memory for me.” Ri coughed out.

“Wae?”

“Yang and I made a deal. I will explain later just do it.” Seungri said weakly still clutching onto his head like he was dizzy and it was the only thing keeping him in place.

“Alright. Think of the memory you want to forget. Focus on it like it is happening right now. It will start to fade, but you can’t fight it otherwise this won’t work. Got it?”

“Ne. Gaja. I want to leave this office as fast as possible. He focused on the earlier conversation and pulled it back completely to memory from the point after he told Yang that he knew all the way up to Chaerin entering the room making sure to put the important details in the back of his mind away from this memory. It started to fade but it wasn’t painful like when CL tore through his memories it was more like plucking strings than ripping something away. Then it was gone.

“Done.” Jiyong said. Seungri didn’t bother to wait for another word as he left.

********************************Chaerin POV*****************************

Chaerin was certain the girl from Seungri’s memories was special. It was something in the way seungri’s memory of her blood smelled. Something in the way her grey eyes looked and the way she carried herself. It was familiar. Everything about that girl was oddly familiar and it bothered her. _Who are you?_

“Chaelin-ah. Do you really not know the answer?” Chaerin turned towards the voice to see the girl from Seungri’s memories sitting on a lounge chair behind her with a smug expression on her face. Unlike how Seungri envisioned her this woman before CL was different. She wasn’t human.

“How did you get here?” Chaerin demanded.

“Well when two people of the opposite sex are in love…” The girl started.

“You know that isn’t what I meant.” Chaerin snapped.

“Oh you mean why am I sitting here talking to you? I came to give you a warning. Don’t trust the faces around you. Someone is coming for big bang, for the entire coven and you just gave him what he wanted by putting them all in the same place. Minji’s death won’t be the last.”

“What are you talking about? Minji is fine. The coven made a mistake.” 

“Did they really? Saying that they found her head separate from the rest of her seems like an awfully big mistake. You didn’t leave _her_ with Bom and Dara, now, did you?” The girl tilted her head like she was contemplating what CL had just said. Before CL could fully process what the girl in front of her had meant Jiyong was passing right through her and she was gone in a cloud of mist. 

“Chaelin-ah? Gwaenchan-a? You look like you have seen a ghost.” Jiyong ran a hand over her jaw in a comforting gesture before letting it fall back to his side. 

“Maybe I have.” she muttered thinking about what the vision had told her. _Don’t trust the faces around you… you didn’t leave_ her _with Bom and Dara, now,  did you?_

“Mwo? Did you have another vision?” He started looking at her to make sure she really wasn’t hurt this time. Her visions had on occasion been able to cause physical injuries before. _  
_

“Is Minji really gone?” CL asked him.

“Ne. They found her outside the dance studio. almost two weeks ago I think. Dae isn’t taking it too well. Wae?” Jiyong asked. 

“Jiyong-ah something is wrong.” She told him. scrambling to dig her phone out of her bag. She dialed Bom’s number. It rang until the voice mail clicked on. She let out a curse and took off running to the sound booth where the girls had been recording.

“Rin wait!” Jiyong took off after her but she had always been faster than him and she made it to the sound booth long before he did freezing in the doorway when she saw the writing on the glass.

**Bom was a little busy when you called. Thanks for letting me back in. See you soon RinRin. -HS  
**

Whoever it was used the nickname minzy had given her and she felt the rage seep through her veins like molten lava. Her eyes turned a reflective green and she dug her perfectly manicured nails into her palms.

“Saekki I should have killed him in Thailand when I had the chance.” Jiyong muttered walking over to his sire and holding her close. He knew she was allowing him to be there.. allowing him to comfort her. If not he’d have been dead on principle.

“Gwaenchan-a Chaerin. I will make it okay. I promise.”

“I should have known. This is my fault. I let a child fool me and now my most trusted friends are gone.” She was crying out of guilt and little pinkish stains started to fall on his shirt. 

“Ani. You look at me. This is not your fault. This would never have happened if Yang hadn’t been a sentimental fool.”

“You know something about the one who did this?” Chaerin looked up at him eyes turning green again as the thirst for revenge hit her.

“Ne, but I will handle it Rin. You have to let me and the others handle it. The one who did this is our responsibility. I should have handled it before this, but now it is gotten personal. I will talk to you later. anjeonhan.” he kissed her forehead then walked out of the door and back up to Yang’s office.

“Sorry Jiyong but you’ve lost your mind if you think I am going to let a child fight in my stead.” CL swore to herself then left to meet with a very old friend who might be able to help her.

*****************************Reader POV*******************************

You were working again that night after doing a shift at the cafe earlier in the afternoon. It hadn’t really shocked you when you saw the five of them in your section again. They were really going to play this game. Fine. You could handle this. 

“You always work this much?” Seunghyun teased as you sat their drinks down.

“Not everyone can be international superstars.” You replied coolly then went to the next table to pick up orders.

“Sheesh hyung what did you do to her?” Daesung joked.

“I spoke to her Halmeoni. and followed her to her other job. She’s reckless when she’s on edge. maybe an advantage for us.” T.O.P. chuckled a little bit at the memory. then thought about what else had happened.

“Have any of you noticed anything off about her?” He pointed in the direction she’d walked where she was now talking cheerfully to some other patrons and taking their drink orders. She practically skipped over to the bar which should have been impossible with all the patrons but they seemed to just move out of her way. Even the guys that had been checking her out and saying they were going to make a move just stepped aside for her. It reminded Seungri of what happened with them. No matter how crazy the fans got even if it was just a centimeter of space there was always that little bit of room. 

“Other than the fact she broke that big guy’s wrist that day not really. You going somewhere with this?” Jiyong sort of snapped. His mind was still on the sight back at the studio and on Chaerin. She never broke down like that. In all the centuries that he’d known her even before he’d been turned she was this strong and beautiful creature who never cried and was never scared for herself. He knew she wasn’t just going to sit back for this and he hated it.

“Hyung you all right? You haven’t been the same since you left the house earlier. Even with my eyes blocked your aura… It looks bad. like anger and disgust and sorrow.” Daesung asked. 

“Dara and Bom are dead.” He said before taking another swallow of his drink.

“Hyunseung?” Seungri questioned. He already knew the answer. He’d always known when his brother was nearby. He’d just foolishly hoped he had been imagining things when he felt him in the coven.

“Ne.” The look on his face was one that Seungri knew intimately. it was the same face that Seungri made when he lost Maggie.

“Does he really think it will do any good challenging her?” Youngbae looked up from where he’d been watching y/n make her way through the crowd then settle herself behind the counter. It reminded him a little of Adeline but he shook that thought away.

“You’re going after him this time? I guess when it’s the love of your life killing off that saekki is all good? What about when it was Maggie and Addie and Elizabeth? They just didn’t matter? By the way with him around should we even be wasting our time on the waitress?” Seungri snapped. 

“Chaerin isn’t just some human I developed a crush on. If you four hadn’t been stupid and fallen in love with your food in the first place Hyunseung wouldn’t have gone after them. They’d still be dead but you wouldn’t be messed up about it and please don’t tell me you’re falling for this one too.” Jiyong shot back.

“Crazy bastard or not if you kill him the council will have your head Jiyong. Don’t you get it? it’s the same thing you told me in the 70′s he has us in a gosh damned corner and there is nothing we can do about it. Not as long as my sire is protecting a secret that has everything to do with him. You know what fuck this. Do what you want Jiyong. I’m out.” Seungri hopped up and stormed over to the bar where you were slinging drinks now instead of running tables. Myongjin had a family emergency come up so there you were.

“What’s all that about?” you said gesturing between him and the booth where he’d just been. You hadn’t heard what was said but it was clear that a fight had just broken out between the five of them. You found yourself wondering why other than knowing that Seungri was pissed no one had seemed to notice.

“Nothing.” Seungri rumbled and you put a glass of whiskey in front of him.

“Look I’m offering therapy here for the price of a drink so if you change your mind I’m all ears and your secret’s safe with me.”

“its about my brother.” Seungri muttered. He said it below the normal human hearing level trying to see if what T.O.P had been getting at wasn’t just his friend being on edge and see if his hunch from earlier about the music was right too. You were at the other end of the bar and looked up at him like he’d just shouted it to the world. He hadn’t. He’d barely whispered it. 

“What are you?” He asked his eyes never leaving yours. You found yourself trapped in that gaze until you heard your name called by your friends.

“ **Hey!** ” Autumn sing songed as she walked up with Lilly following close behind. 

“ **Hey girl. What you having?** ” You asked swapping back to that easy southern drawl of yours.

“ **Whatever you gave him.** ” She pointed a thumb at Seungri and grinned.

“ **Whiskey on the rocks I should have known. You want the party version or are you heart broken tonight?** ” You asked. It was an inside joke because of something that happened in Atlanta one night. She’d just broken up with a boyfriend and was miserable but when she ordered a whiskey on the rocks the bartender brought back Jack and coke instead of a straight shot. She was already drunk by that time so she said _I asked for whiskey straight sugar I need heart broken whiskey not the party version_.

“ **Ah why the hell not? Break my heart again Lex.** ” She replied and you laughed scooped the ice into the glass and poured up the amber colored liquid passing it to her and moving onto the next patron. You knew the moment that Lillie saw YB and you grabbed onto her wrist.

“ **Not tonight Lil. There’s something going on and they don’t need our help.** ”

“ **Hey.** ” Yb’s voice came from right next to her and you let her wrist go glaring at the Big Bang member but you didn’t say anything. Instead opting to wipe furiously at the glass in your hand until you heard a crash and felt a sharp pain in your hand. 

“Jenjang!” You cursed and you saw all five of the band members and a couple of other clubbers looking at you. No not you… Your hands.

“Bad move, tough girl.” Seungri chuckled under his breath then took another swig of his whiskey.

“Hyolin. Can you step back here for a moment?” You hollered for another one of the waitresses and made your way to the girls bathroom only to notice that Seungri was at your side.

“I don’t need your help. Its just a cut.”

“There’s glass still in your hand and trust me at this point yes you do need my help. More than you even know. Why’d you let him get to you?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Youngbae. I know he bothers you. we all do. You ever stop to think why that is? You look a little pale by the way. Have you been sick?”

“Mwo? Now you want to act like my boyfriend instead of my boss? What gives you the right?” You demanded wanting to take some of the pent up anger from what happened with the glass and direct it anywhere but inward. Something weird was going on and you were terrified and something in you was still screaming that it had to do with those five.

“Do you ever not pick a fight, woman, I am trying to help you right now. I can always go back to my whiskey. Its better company anyway.” He said thumbing in the direction of his abandoned drink.

“ Ka. if you want to go then there’s no reason for you to be here. No I haven’t been sick. I don’t get sick. so lay off will you? and boss or not stay out of here its the girls bathroom.” You slammed the door in his face and leaned on it for a moment trying to clear your head before heading to the sink to rinse your hand off and get the glass out of it. You let out a loud gasp of pain as it pulled loose with a pop and noticed that your eyes were no longer grey but a violent silver. As soon as you tried to really see it they were normal again.

“ **What the hell is going on with me?** ” You muttered heading over to the first aid kit in the corner and going to put gauze over the gaping hole in your hand only to find that you didn’t need it. The cut was small and would be covered up easily with a large band-aid. It didn’t even seem big enough for the pieces of glass you pulled from it anymore. _I could have sworn it was worse than that._ You thought, but you put the band-aid on anyway and headed out the door where Seungri was still waiting.

“Don’t you ever get tired of following me around? What are you a vulture or something?” 

“Or something sounds about right. How is your hand?” He chuckled but you could tell it was an attempt to hide how nervous he was. He still had his eye on the crowd where a few people were staring at you like you were a plate full of grilled meat.

“Gwaenchan-a. Not even cut as badly as it seemed. Do I pass whatever test this is? Yah!”  You yelped when he grabbed you by the wrist and lifted the injured hand up to look at it. He didn’t bother to be polite either instead ripping off the band-aid and looking at the wound.  Where a big gash and a few smaller holes should have been there was only a shallow cut.

“That’s not strange to you?” he demanded throwing it back like he was annoyed that something disgusting had gotten on his hand.

“Ani. I got lucky. Wae?” You rubbed at your wrist and studied the man in front of you.

“That’s not luck and part of you knows it. When do you turn 25?”

“A couple months from now. Not that I can see how it matters.” 

“Shit…” He muttered. His mind went back to the woman Hyunseung had killed in England, T.O.P’s girl. Never got sick, only gotten bruises when she should have had broken limbs, even large gashes would turn into minor scrapes. Then about a month or two before she’d been supposed to turn twenty five she’d started coughing up blood. It wasn’t til after her death that they found out why she’d been sick. If Y/n really was the same two things had just become very certain for Seungri. First Chaerin had been right about you not being a mouse and second they were all fools if they kept this hunt going.

“Look pick up your last paycheck tomorrow. You don’t work here anymore and keep your friends out of my club.” He said. 

“What?! Seungri, you can’t be serious it was just a broken glass. Does it even matter to you that I need this job?” You scoffed.

“If you really think this is about a glass you’re more blind than I thought.” He said. _I’m doing this to protect you._ You thought you heard him say.

“Yeah, you’re protecting me, whatever. I’ll get Autumn and Lillie out of here.” You bit back and pushed past him.


	6. Chapter Five: Dangerous Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next part to the immortals series. 
> 
> Korean: Naeil bwayo- see you tomorrow; ulineun geolaeleul haeyahabnikka?- Do we have a deal?; ye. dangsin-eun geugeos-eul uimi haessda. -Yes. you did mean it.; ijeom-leverage; Nan naega joah- I like you

*****************************Reader POV**********************

“ **Autumn! Autumn! Where’s Lillie? We’re leaving.** ” You told your friend when you finally made it back to the bar.

“ **What are you talking about? I thought you were still on shift.** ” Autumn gave you a confused look.

“ **Well apparently not.** Ke sekki **just fired me and ordered me and you two to get out and not come back.** ” You snapped then grabbed onto the counter when you started to feel woozy. You’d lied to him when you said you hadn’t been sick. You’d been lying to everyone. Telling them you were okay and hiding in the bathroom whenever you would cough up blood or food would make you sick. it wasn’t an easy thing to hide as it kept getting steadily worse. Doctor’s visits were coming up with nothing and had just told you to increase your iron intake and start adding protein supplements to make up for the food and blood you were losing.

“Gwaenchana?” Hyolin had walked over to where you and Autumn were standing when she saw you fall.

“Ne. I am fine. Can you pay out my tips? Seungri just fired me.” You asked her forcing a smile to your face and grateful that the lights were so dim here.

“Mwo?! Over a broken glass? Jeongmal?!” She demanded getting angry on your behalf. You wondered what you did to be so lucky to have these friends.

“He said it wasn’t about the glass. Can you just get my tips and I will talk to you about it some other time. Maybe we can meet at the cafe tomorrow. It’s my day off.” You said.

“Ne. Naeil bwayo. Don’t forget.” She replied before handing your tips over.

“ **Lillie is over there with Taeyang. I will go get her and tell her what’s up.** ” Autumn told you before walking off. You hadn’t realized that by over there she meant back at the table with Seungri, Jiyong and the others. By the time you had it was too late. 

“ **You. What’s your problem?! It was just a stupid glass and she even cut her hand and you just fire her like it doesn’t even matter?!** ” You heard it clearly over the music and before you could even really take a step you were at the table but you were slumped over from dizziness and felt like you had to cough. _Shit._ you thought to yourself.

“ **Autumn that’s enough. He had his reasons. I told you to get Lillie not to cause a scene. You two go on. I will catch up.** ” You ordered weakly between breaths, but Autumn started to argue.

“ **I said go, Autumn, Now!** ” You felt yourself get stronger and Autumn and Lillie both flinched before Lillie was sliding off of Tae’s lap and pulling your other friend by the arm. 

“We’re leaving. Don’t bother with that last paycheck. Consider it an apology for Autumn and an agreement that we all stay away from each other. ulineun geolaeleul haeyahabnikka?” You said formally forcing yourself to stand up straight and ignoring the others. It was a bold move not looking at Jiyong or Seunghyun. Of all of them, those two had the seniority and definitely posed a bigger threat, but it definitely made your point. Of all of the men at this table Seungri was the only one you trusted to keep his word.

“Geolae.” Seungri said flatly. From the looks the others were giving him this was just the beginning of his troubles for the night and he still couldn’t shake the feeling that his brother wasn’t too far away.

* * *

You left the club a few moments later stumbling a bit when you finally got outside and making a break for the alley so that you could vomit without Lillie or Autumn seeing. You’d taken the back way for that very reason and were headed to the parking lot for your car when you realized your friends were waiting for you.

“ **You’ve been lying to us.** ” Lilly said flatly.

“ **Yeah. I’m sorry.  I just didn’t want you guys worrying about me back in Atlanta. Also you can’t tell my mom about this. She can’t afford the flight here and there’s no need to worry. It’s just food poisoning. Doctor said I would be better in no time. I’m not even contagious.** ” You said and gave the two of them a smile. You did feel much better after getting outside and away from the crowd.

“If it’s just food poisoning why did you lie? And what was up with that in there? You know it is bullshit that he fired you and you can’t afford your medical bills, your grandmother’s bills, your schooling and your rent just working at the cafe. You know that Alex.” Autumn demanded.

“Look Seungri… all of big bang really, there is something off about them and according to Seungri whatever it is it has something to do with me. That’s why he fired me. He said he was keeping me safe. I thought it was a load of crap but maybe it isn’t. Can we get out of here? You can be mad at me back at the apartment. Something doesn’t feel right about being in the open like this right now.” You pleaded looking around warily. You thought you caught a glimpse of something by the side of the building but it was gone before you had time to process it.

*********************************Seungri POV*********************

“You fired her?!” Jiyong demanded getting out of his seat.

“Ne. It was for her own good and ours.”  Seungri said taking a swig from his drink.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Youngbae asked siding with Jiyong like always.

“CL didn’t tell you what we discussed? I would have thought she’d tell you anything.” Seungri scoffed.  

“Leave her out of this. She has nothing to do with your soft spot for humans.” Jiyong spat.

“Soft spot? You think I have a soft spot for them? They’re fucking cattle! All of them. Just waiting on us to rule them like gods, bed them for a night or drain them dry like juice pouches. Which we’ve done in abundance. I’m sick of it Jiyong. I was sick of it almost half a century ago!” His emotions were heightened. It was like someone was toying with them. Almost like Jiyong’s ability but not quite and if it had been Ji he wouldn’t be screwing with his own emotions. No. Someone else was doing this and Seungri had no doubt that whoever it was they were helping Hyunseung.

“Just say it! you aren’t sick of the blood and death that follows us! You’re sick of us. its why you ran away like the coward you are! Just run away again. Its what you’re good at.” Jiyong spat and the anger boiled over in Ri. He punched the older vampire in the mouth busting his lip. It was just the thing to snap Dae and the others out of it. YB held Jiyong back when he lunged for the youngest member and Seunghyun grabbed Ri by the back of his neck.

“That’s enough! Can’t you fools tell someone is screwing with the two of you?” Daesung snapped moving in between the two of them to give them something else to focus on.

“Doesn’t matter. They didn’t make us say anything we haven’t been thinking.”Seungri replied defeated. 

“Ri you know I don’t really want you to leave. You’re my best friend. I didn’t mean it.” Ji tried to tell him.

“ ye. dangsin-eun geugeos-eul uimi haessda. Just tell the truth Jiyong.”

“I meant it, but you have been so distant for the past forty years since you lost that human I don’t know what to think.” The words flooded out of Jiyong with out him calling them forward and he glared at Seungri.

“Yah! Lee Seunghyun what the hell was that?! We never use our abilities on each other. We promised. You know what? Ka. get out of here until you calm down.” Youngbae shoved at Seungri until he was away from the rest of them.

****************************Hyunseung POV***********************

This was working out better than he’d expected. He’d even found more members of the coven that were all too willing to betray them because of how his sire ran things. So what if his brother and his old friends refused to help him. He’d handle Hyun Suk then he would take care of those five traitors. They all deserved what was coming. That waitress Y/n might be a problem or she could be an asset. It was still to early to tell how his brother felt about her, but seeing as how she was someone the others were fighting about she was definitely more useful to him alive than she was dead. At least for the moment.

“Hyunseung, I think they caught onto what I was doing. Mianhada.” one of the people who’d joined him had similar abilities to jiyong except he wasn’t strong enough to create emotions just manipulate the ones already there. He walked up to him as soon as Hyunseung had entered the club and bowed.

“Gwaenchana. You did what I asked. They’ll be to busy focusing on each other to watch out for me now anyway. What about the girl?” Hyunseung asked with an amused smirk as he watched his brother storm out of the club and the others started sitting back down at their booth. They were on edge now. Good. That was exactly the way he preferred them. They were sloppy and weaker when they were like this.

“Mino is following her. Jinwoo said that her friends are going to be leaving for the U.S. within the week. She has a grandmother who is dying of cancer and her mother is back in the U.S. as well. As far as we know she doesn’t know anything or have any real relationship with Seungri at this point. The other American, Lillie, was casually seeing Taeyang, but it isn’t serious enough for ijeom. Y/n’s been working three jobs to pay the bills and she really can’t afford to lose this one, but after she sliced her hand open your brother just fired her.”

“Mwo?”

“Ne. that’s why her friends just caused that scene. He fired her and banned them all from the club. There is something off about that waitress though; I could have sworn that she was by the bar when her friend Autumn was yelling at Seungri.” Seungyoon mused. 

“They’re still sticking to that same M.O. I see…. Wait. What did you just say about the waitress.”

“she was by the bar when her friend started off on Seungri?” Seungyoon replied confused.

“Tell you what. Have Mino get close to her. As close as he can. I want to keep an eye on her.”

“How does that help with YG?” Seungyoon questioned and then a hand was at his throat and he was clawing at it because he could feel the vertibrae in his spine starting to sever. He didn’t have to worry about suffocation but there was no doubt that Hyunseung was strong enough to remove his head if he wanted to and all it would take is his nails ripping to the side from the grip he had. 

“Did I ask you to question my motives or did I ask you to get something done? If I want someone to test my patience I will go to my brother. Alda? Keojyeo and don’t forget what I said about keeping all of this quiet.” He tossed the other vampire to the side like a rag doll and went back to his drink with that deranged grin plastered to his face.

************************Reader POV (the next morning)********************

“Is there any way you can give me more hours here? Ahjussi, please. Halmeoni is still very sick and I just lost one of my jobs.” You pleaded with your boss at the cafe. It was your off day and because of what that jerk did last night you were having to go around to your other jobs and beg for more work.

“Ne. I should have a few more hours that you can work. I also had a dish washing position open up. I was going to put the ad in today but if you are willing to take it that would save me some trouble. We will discuss it further tomorrow.”

“Jinjja?! Kamsahabnida Ahjussi! Kamsahabnida!” You bowed and then went over to the table where Hyolin was waiting.

“Mianhae I was trying to make other arrangements.”

“Gwaenchana. I can’t believe Seungri just fired you. He usually leaves that type of thing to Myongjin. Did you do something?” Hyolin asked.

“Ani. I just broke the glass. It doesn’t make a bit of sense.” You refuted then cluctched at your head as a shooting pain went through it.

“Y/n-ah are you sure you’re okay?” She asked concerned.

“Ne. I’m fine. I just have a migraine.”

“Ili. Take this.” A guys voice piped in and you looked up to see his palm outstretched and a bottle of ibuprofen in his hand.

“Gomawoyo.” You thanked him and looked up to see a polite but slightly nervous smile like he’d expected you to tell him to get lost.

“Oh hey you’re that guy from Winner right? Song Minho?” you said as you recognized him. 

“Ne. We’ve actually met a couple of times around here but you’re usually working. Sorry I interrupted your breakfast with your friend.” He shrugged and adjusted his hat. It was kind of cute.

“Not at all. Actually Y/n I am going to get going. I hope you feel better.” Hyolin said getting a funny look on her face. 

“Mwo? I’m not… you don’t… aiiish am I that obvious?” He tried to protest to her and failed miserably.

“Ne, but if it makes you feel better I will pretend this wasn’t a cheap way to flirt and take the medicine anyway. You’re welcome to sit down.” You mumbled out and pointed to Hyolin’s now abandoned chair.

“Nan…. I heard about what happened last night. Hyung. He can sometimes be impulsive. I can talk to him if you want though.” Mino said after it was obvious that the medicine had kicked in.

“Gomawo but I wouldn’t go back there now even if he begged. You’ve been by the club before? And I have seen you here a couple of times. How come this is the first time we’ve met?” You asked making conversation.

“Actually I was just trying to find the right time to come over.” He admitted sheepishly.

“Mwo? why would there need to be a right time? I work here.” You laughed and took a sip of coffee.

“because… nan naega joah.” 


	7. Chapter Six: Caution

A few weeks had passed since the day you got fired from the club. So far you hadn’t been sick since that day either. it didn’t make sense but you weren’t going to question it. Something about looking a gift horse in the mouth. The cafe was different than the club you interacted with tourists more and it was a lot less stressful on you. Mino still stopped by every week and it soon turned into every day as the two of you got closer. In fact he’d just come in again and waved at you and you smiled at him holding up your pointer finger to let him know you’d be over in just a moment before heading over to your next customer.

“Annyeonghaseyo, can I offer you some of the house fav- what the hell are you doing here?” You snapped when you realized it was seungri sitting at the table.

“Annyeonghaseyo, do you always speak to customers this way?” He looked up from the drink he had brought with him. Whatever it was it smelled amazing and you found yourself reveling in the scent.

“Mianhaeyo. No outside drinks.” You clipped pointing to a sign on the door and forcing a smile when your boss walked by.

“I’m done with it anyway.” Seungri said tossing the bottle into a waste basket that was several feet away from his table.

“You didn’t answer my question. What are you doing here Lee Seungri? We had a deal that you and your friends would stay away from me and mine.” You told him. Mino gestured between his table and Seungri’s in a sort of questioning way like he was asking if everything was okay. You just nodded and Seungri turned around to look at who your attention was focused on.

“The two of you seeing each other?” He questioned pretending to look over the menu.

“Wae? Even if I am seeing him it is none of your business and while I am on shift it is inappropriate for you to ask. So that will be one chai latte and our breakfast special I’ll get that right out for you.” You hissed then turned your voice cheerful and took his menu as your boss walked by yet another time because you had been at his table for almost five minutes.

“You shouldn’t date people you don’t know. Its dangerous.” Seungri said grabbing your arm.

“So is talking to you, but I don’t see you throwing up any red flags there. Enjoy your breakfast then promptly kkeojyeo.”

“Hyung is there a problem?” Mino had come over and placed a hand on seungri’s wrist. Seungri let you go and you moved to place the order for his table rubbing at your arm where he’d had an iron grip moments earlier.

*************************Mino POV***************************

“Yeah. You know the rules about dating in the cov- company. Stay away from her.” Seungri snapped.

“Wae? its not like Yang really cares about what me and the rest of Winner do. He rarely bothers to come out of his office where we are concerned. She’s a nice girl and I like her so what’s the matter? its not like I am scoping her out like you big bang boys were.” Mino scoffed.

“What we do is none of your business.” Seungri growled.

“Is that what you told Minji? I mean its a bit weird that the last night she was seen alive she was hanging out with Daesung and then the next evening we just find her body wrapped up like a Christmas present right outside the YG building.” Mino didn’t back down. His orders were to keep an eye on you but his mission was to keep you safe. Even if that meant going up against Seungri and the rest of big bang to do it. Hyunseung had his motives for being interested in you, but what he and Seungyoon failed to realize was that minji had been his friend and CL had gotten to him first. The woman was old and she was smart and even though she hadn’t seen Hyunseung coming she knew somehow Mino would get involved and her orders were clear. 

“Protect that woman at all costs.”

“Am I supposed to know what woman you are talking about or am I supposed to run around all of South Korea saving women as I see fit?” She’d run out of patience with him and force his head into a nearby desk making it clear that with a flick of her wrist he’d be finished.

“I didn’t ask for you to be a smart ass. I gave you an order. and you’ll recognize her when you see her. she is different and big bang seems to think it is fun to give her and her American friends a hard time.If you need further help finding her look for grey eyes, a wolf and a cherry tree.“ She let him go when she finished speaking and some of the tension left him.

He’d Joined Y/n on her morning run one day and seen exactly what CL had been talking about. It covered her entire left side and depicted a wolf beneath a cherry tree howling at a crescent moon with a water color background. When she was dressed for work you couldn’t see it at all but that was the point. As it was Y/n walked over to him after dropping off the order for Seungri who was still glaring at him. She however had an easy going smile on her face even though she looked a little paler than she had before Seungri had come into the diner. 

“Does he always act like this around you? I mean I have never seen him treat anyone this harshly.” It was a lie. though he treated other vampires quite well he actually treated humans quite badly before killing them brutally with the others. Given the exception of that one woman he’d seen in Seungri’s memories when he grabbed his wrist. He hadn’t expected his ability to kick in he usually didn’t have t worry about it when he touched people, just objects, but as soon as he’d grabbed Seungri the memory hit him like a freight train.

*****************************Reader POV**********************

“Ne. He’s always like that around me. At first, when he and the others started sitting in my section at the club it wasn’t like that, but now… He’s like that. Being weird about ‘protecting’ me. Look I know this is going to sound crazy, but do you think it is possible for someone to influence what you think or say? Not like mind control because that is ridiculous, but with gestures or something.” You said and took a sip of your drink. He grinned and started chuckling. 

“Al-a. It sounds funny to me too now that I think about it.” You said laughing lightly.

“Aniyo. I definitely think its possible, but it is kind of funny you still haven’t noticed the foam.” He said.

“The foa-? Jinjja?” you blushed and moved to wipe it off but he was faster. He laced his fingers in the hand you’d been about to use to wipe your mouth and instead replaced it with his own cradling your head in his free hand vaguely you remembered hearing Seungri groan but the next thing you knew mino was being pulled away from you.

“Seungli-ah! Dangsin-eun mwo haeyo?” You demanded when you realized what had happened.

“I told you. You need to be more careful.” Seungri said.

“Out.” Your boss had watched what was going on carefully ever since seungri came in and now he was at the table with the three of you holding a frying pan and looking every bit like he was going to use it like a baseball bat. Seungri let mino go and moved to leave out the front door. Mino looked at you and straightened your hair out but your boss wasn’t finished.

“Nado. Alex you can come back for shifts and as you please but you bring either of them back and you’re fired understand?”

“Ne, ajhussi. Mianhada.” You bowed to the elder man and walked out the door. Seungri was still there but before Mino could touch him you were in his face.

“What the hell is your problem? You weren’t content just to fire me from the club you had to threaten my job at the cafe too? What part of stay away from me did you miss?” You were too angry to bother with speaking in Korean. Or even care that he might not be able to understand what you were saying. You just knew that part of you wanted to kill him. Fight one predator to another and end whatever this was right here. It was in your cells and synopses urging you to go against him. To go against both of them. They were dangerous to your existence and had you cornered. So why were you hesitating?

“Now do you see why I told you not to get involved?” Seungri said to Mino but his eyes never left yours. The moment was frozen like this just waiting on one of you to make the next move.  
#immortals series#I am sorry if this one is a little short#this just seemed to be the best place to end it#and it was a pretty eventful little chapter#I know yall are probably wondering why I threw mino into the mix#all in good time#thanks for sticking with the story


	8. Chapter 7: Changing

*********************Reader POV********************

Kill him. Go ahead it would be easy. Your mind encouraged. The three of you were still standing outside. They were tensed up and defensive but your body was waiting on you to let loose… to attack.

“Alex? Y/n-ah? Look at me.” Mino was the first to speak but it was soft like he was talking to a rabid animal. Your head snapped up in the direction of his voice and your mind started to see him as a friend. He’s messing with your mind. Don’t let him trick you. Your instincts warned. You were seeing things in red waves. One moment you would be standing there and the next you would see things from a different angle. You didn’t understand what was happening. Just that it hurt and was making you feel both invincible and incredibly sick at the same time.

“Gwaenchana y/n we aren’t going to hurt you. I’m not going to hurt you. It’s alright.” He soothed taking a step closer. You shifted your body towards his glancing over to keep the other threat in sight.

“M-Minho. W-what’s happen-ning to m-me?” You finally got enough of yourself back to fight whatever was going on in your head.

“Shhh. It’s alright. Can you come over here? You’re shivering.” He said again and held his arms out for you. It was like the second he said it your body suddenly became wracked with a cold sweat and you felt sick again like you had at the club that night. He was right you were shivering. You didn’t understand why you’d almost attacked them or why now it was so very cold.

“I-I don’t feel so-” You started coughing and blood came spattering out of your mouth and onto the cement below you in the alleyway then there were spots in your vision and you kept coughing until you collapsed.

**********************Seungri POV***********************

He’d been expecting a lot of things when the three of you had stepped outside. None of it had even remotely included the possibility of what happened though.

Kill him. Go ahead it would be easy. He heard the thoughts in your head as loud as day as your humanity fell away from you. He’d heard stories about the pureblood vampires. About how during the change it was very much like the age old anthology of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde actually the book itself was said to be written by a Pureblood who had survived the change. Seeing how you were now there was no denying what the elders said as the truth. You weren’t human anymore. Your eyes were glowing a deep reflective silver and your canine teeth had extended themselves and your only thoughts were primal and telling you to kill.

“Now do you see why I told you not to get involved?” Seungri demanded.

“She’s a changeling?” Mino said quietly flinching when his voice drew her attention in his direction.

“We don’t know that for sure.” Seungri said. It sounded like bullshit even to his own ears so it wasn’t a surprise when Mino raised his eyebrows at him.

“This is why you fired her isn’t it. You were trying to hide it from the others. You care about her.” Mino said when the realization of what was going on hit him.

“Now is really not the time. Easy y/n. You don’t really want us dead. Do you?” Seungri said. Mino could hear the magic in Seungri’s voice and saw whatever was going on with the girl in front of them waiver but only for a moment. She went even more rigid when her mind caught up with must have happened and poised herself to strike looking back and forth between the two of them like she didn’t know which one was more dangerous.

She’s scared. Mino’s thoughts projected out of his mind. Seungri doubted he even realized he’d thought so loudly.

“Alex? Y/n-ah? Look at me.” Mino was the one to move first. Seungri jumped back a little when Y/n moved her focus to the other vampire. Her movements reminded him of his brother just after they were turned. Hyunseung had been more animal than human in the early days and all he understood was how to kill threats and capture prey. Right now with y/n the way she was he wondered what he and Mino looked like to her.

“Gwaenchana y/n we aren’t going to hurt you. I’m not going to hurt you. It’s alright.” He soothed taking a step closer. She moved to face him going from an offensive stance to a defensive one. Seungri tried to move closer himself, but she struck out at him and he narrowly missed having his throat clawed out. It wouldn’t have killed him but it would have hurt and taken a while to heal because it was so close to one of the few points on their body that could kill them.

“M-Minho. W-what’s happen-ning to m-me?” Y/n spoke and her eyes flipped from that bright silver to their normal grey and back again before settling on their natural color.

“Shhh. It’s alright. Can you come over here? You’re shivering.” Mino encouraged the girl and held a hand out. Shivering was an understatement watching her now. She had sweat on her face and was shuddering violently like someone who either had a really high fever or walked out into the snow barefoot.

“I-I don’t feel so-” She started to talk again but was interrupted by waves of violent coughing and Seungri smelled it only microseconds before it was splatting onto the ground with a wet slopping noise. The coughing only got worse before she finally collapsed but Mino was there to catch her and god how Seungri hated it. He didn’t trust anyone in the coven but another vampire suddenly taking interest in her right after she’d left the club was setting off even more warning flags in Seungri’s mind than everything else.

“Why haven’t any of you told her what she is? We could have taken her to the coven or to the council and helped her before something like this happened.” Mino said carrying y/n in his arms.

“I haven’t had time and I don’t trust Yang with a possible pureblood vampire. Do you?” Seungri replied.

“You were going to hunt her. The five of you are unbelievable you know that right? They may be our food but they aren’t cattle. They have lives and families. You did too once. Or have you already forgotten Maggie and your daughter so easily.” Mino scoffed and started to walk away.

“How did you know about Maggie being pregnant?” Seungri asked. He’d never told a single soul about that. Not even Jiyong.

“I saw it when I grabbed your arm. Whoever Hyunseung is he knew she was pregnant too. It’s why he killed her. He wants you miserable hyung and Maggie was just the beginning.” Mino said sitting y/n down in the car. Lying about Hyunseung had come easy to Mino. He’d been keeping the secret about CL for years and his psychometry had shown him exactly what Seungri was capable of. Once you know how to fight something the rest is easy.

“Where are you taking her?” Seungri stopped him before he got into the driver’s side of the car.

“Somewhere she can get some rest.” Mino replied and shrugged loose.

“Jinjja? You know you can’t take her to the coven right? If you know what she is you could kill her surrounding her with that many of our kind. We are the ones making her sick.”

“Then why did you come back. If you knew you were making her sickness worse and you care about her so damn much why are you here?” Mino asked.

“You don’t want to test me.” Seungri warned.

“Don’t I? If it keeps her safe I will go up against all of you.” Mino replied back. seungri frowned. Why would he care so much about a human he’d just met a month ago? Something about this definitely wasn’t right.

“If Hyunseung knows we are after her she’s already dead and so are you for getting involved. There isn’t a safe place on this planet. If you know about Maggie and our child you know that I’m telling you the truth.” Seungri said.

“Then what are you worried about me for, hyung?” Mino grinned and got into the car before driving away.

*********************************CL POV***************************

It had been almost a month since she had gone out on her own. She used to never do that. Being as old as she was a lot of people wanted to challenge her. Take her status among the council. A status that she’d managed to keep secret from Yang since she’d placed Jiyong and Youngbae and even Mino under his protection. She hadn’t wanted to lead a coven. So she didn’t. It didn’t suit her to have to watch after others. Losing her closest friends this past month had proven that. She was a fool and had led the very thing that could kill them inside the coven.

“Are you still sulking about that?” The girl from before had appeared in the chair across from her.

“Why do you keep appearing to me like this?” CL asked.

“Hey it’s your mind eonnie I just live here.” She shrugged and studied her nails.

“Why now though. I have never seen you before that day.” CL insisted.

“Yes you have. You just don’t remember. I came here as a warning Chaerin. Things are about to get more dangerous back at the coven. Your family needs you there. Yang can’t be trusted with the safety of the coven anymore.” She grabbed CL by the arm in an iron grip. Her hand was cold but it felt every bit as real as if someone had been really there and this wasn’t just a hallucination.

“I will report to the council then return to Korea.” CL affirmed as if to tell the hallucination that this was on her time and hers alone.

“It will be too late then and you know it.” The apparition told her then disappeared like smoke once again. Shortly afterwards the images of a future that was quickly coming appeared in her mind. Mino was dead, Youngbae as well, Jiyong lay dying and the girl… the one that plagued her mind so much these days, was trying and failing to succeed against the one responsible for it all. Finally, her own heart was being ripped out by that monster as the war with the coven and the council waged around them. If she got the council involved now everyone would die. She had no choice. She had to go back. Everything from the vision faded until she thought it was finally over, but then a vision of the past appeared in its place. She was shown a scene of herself from back when she was human giving birth to a baby girl she’d all but forgotten. Time fast forwarded a few years and the girl was now 24 and dying from a sickness. It was obvious this was the same thing that had turned Chaerin into a vampire, but it was wrong somehow. The change wasn’t happening for her daughter instead she was dying, desintigrating from the inside out. Stranger still was that she looked exactly like the girl from Seungri’s memory, but they weren’t the same girl. Chaerin’s daughter was long dead as was evident from the hanbok that had once been a pale color but was now stained with dark blackish blood and matter.

“Eomma you have to help me.” Her voice was strained and the words came out between wet coughs that oozed blood and the most pitifully ill look. The blood was coming out of her eyes now in tears and in rivers of its own but she continued to reach out for Chaerin desperate and pleading for her to change her and to save her life. Chaerin was still so young back then and she’d panicked, turned her back and ran while Ga Eul continued to scream for her and follow at her all too slow pace until finally there was a soft thud, the crunching of fall leaves and everything went silent.

“Mianhae, my daughter, I am so sorry.” She had hesitated as the sound ran through her and she was wracked with sobs. It wasn’t much later that she had met Jiyong and Youngbae. She’d sent them to the coven and not even a month later she’d turned Mino who had refused to leave her side at first but eventually joined the others at the coven on her orders to watch Jiyong and Youngbae and eventually to watch Yang himself. The council had been looking for a way to remove him from power, but he was clever and knew how to cover his tracks. The memory changed once again to a memory of her daughter giving birth to a son. It had to have been one of the times when Chaerin was gone because she’d had no knowledge of another child being born or her daughter even being pregnant. The child had been given away with the promise that none of the servants mention him to Chaerin under any circumstance. Ga Eul was right to worry for her son like she had. Chaerin had made her swear never to have children because of the possibility of the vampirism gene being passed down. Had Chaerin known about her grandson she would have stopped at nothing to destroy him before his 25th birthday and her vampire line would have died with him. The vision fast forwarded itself again to a girl in Italy. It was faint but it was obvious that the girl had some Korean genes in her blood. From the tilt to her eyes and the way her hair was just slightly darker than normal for the Italian blood it was easy to tell. Jiyong had killed her but he had failed to kill her family so they’d been cursed with a second child who would carry on the bloodline. That bloodline carried to a southern girl in America who was killed by the same filth that had claimed Minji and the others. It also carried to a British woman with Red hair and a deep love for the born vampire that traveled with her beloved Jiyong and rebellious Youngbae, and finally carried to a family that had a cousin in France and two in the United States. The younger of those two had met a boy when her father was stationed in South Korea and they grew up to bear a single child, a girl who bore a striking resemblance to Chaerin’s only daughter.

************************************Reader POV*********************************

You woke up with a start dazed and confused as to where you were. You were lying on someone’s couch with a blanket over you but your shirt was missing.

“ibwa,jinjonghae. Here drink this. It’ll help. Also here’s your shirt I washed it.” Mino came over and handed you a cup with a lid on it and the blouse you’d been wearing.

“What’s in that?” you asked skeptically.

“Something that will help, just drink it y/n, if I was going to hurt you do you really think I would have taken you on a date first? Besides looks like you do a pretty successful job of hurting yourself. How long has that been going on anyway?” Mino asked dabbing a cool wet rag on your forehead.

“About three months. Since the first time I met Seungri and the others actually now that I think about it. I’m dying. I know it. I just couldn’t admit it when Lillie and Autumn were here and I still haven’t told my Halmeoni. The doctors say that my organs are… eating themselves from the inside out and that it’s a miracle I’m still able to walk around. I’m sorry I don’t know why I’m telling you all this. I should just go. You don’t need this.” You told him and started gathering your things. He was right whatever was in the cup was helping but you knew it wouldn’t last and the last thing you wanted to do was put the burden of a sick and dying girlfriend on him besides that part of you was still wondering why it was Mino who had taken care of you after only a few weeks and not Seungri who’d seemed so serious when he talked about keeping you safe the last time you’d seen each other.

“Y/n-ah gajima. I can help. I know none of this makes sense but I can. You aren’t safe out there.” He told you and that threw up red flags.

“I’m not safe out there? Right. This is one of those things where you tell me that there’s something out there hunting me and that my life is in danger. Newsflash in case the blood didn’t clue you in I’m already dead. The powers that be have sealed my fate with a royal f you at the tender age of 24 ½. There’s no escaping it out there or in here and no offense but you wanting to protect me is the exact reason I am leaving. We just met. You can’t possibly want to be the last one to love me before I die like someone who has been married for 50 years. Good bye Mino.” You turned to walk away and he grabbed your arm. It was a big mistake. He was suddenly inside a memory. Not one of yours, but something far older. This was a blood memory.

“Eomma! Gajima! Eomma jebal!” The girl was barely stumbling through the woods chasing after someone who seemed to be long gone and coughing up blood and god only knows what else in wet slops on the ground until finally her walk turned into crawling on hands and knees and her body gave out completely. Then it changed to another memory.

“Quaeso, nolite interficere.” A woman pleaded in Latin with Seungri. He just stroked her jaw in a soothing fashion and smiled comfortingly. “ Sick bastard.” Mino thought to himself as he watched the memory play out.

“Don’t cry anymore. Everything will be alright.” Seungri told her.

“It will be alright.” she agreed relief on her face and let out a sigh. She hadn’t even finished that breath and blood was seeping out of her throat with shock playing across her face. Then the memories came in flashes, blue dress here, glimpse of red hair there until it landed on something familiar. The French woman from Seungri’s memories meeting with another girl at some sort of festival and a younger girl running up to the two of them. Then another memory came of that same young girl years later giving birth to a daughter… Alex y/n Park.

“What was that?” You demanded when he let go.

“You saw that too?” Mino asked. That part wasn’t normal… Actually nothing about what he’d just seen was normal.

“What are you?” He asked letting go of her and taking a step back.


	9. Chapter 8: Deadly Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Character death. Mild violence. Cursing.

********************Reader POV*******************

_“What are you?”_

_It seemed like that question followed you everywhere in your life time. You had always been different and no one ever let you forget. You didn’t understand it. It wasn’t like you’d asked for all of this. It started when you were little. Small things like being able to climb to the top of a very tall tree and jump down without getting a scratch on you or when you had to get immunizations for school the needle wouldn’t break your skin for some reason. It only got bigger from there. You were able to move across a room in the blink of an eye or smell something like the fact someone had eaten a cookie before school. The worst of it was when you accidentally broke a boyfriend’s ribs in three places and dislocated his shoulder by giving him a hug. It had been an accident but you had to go into homeschool because you were dangerous. Your mom even seemed afraid of you sometimes, but never your dad. In his eyes you could do no wrong but it was because of whatever curse you had that he’d died in that car accident and you had come away with barely a scratch. Your mother had just been relieved that you’d made it out and it had brought the two of you so much closer but the loss of your father had been hard and then when you found out your grandmother was sick you’d flown to South Korea at the first chance. It was a place for you to start over and now here it was more than two years later and that question was coming back to haunt you once again._

“Alex. I’m Alex y/n Park and whatever else that means. Annyeonghi gyeseyo.” You told him flatly. You should have known it was too good to be true. Normal bypassed your life a long time ago. Now look at you. You were sick and dying and still a freak and the only common denominator in all of this was apparently the men of YG Entertainment. Your phone rang as soon as you got outside of his door and you let out a curse.

“Halmeoni. Ne. I am running late I will be there as soon as I can. I will call the doctor and let him know. Ne. Ne. See you soon.” You told her and hung up the phone. You came out of an upscale apartment building and looked around confused. _Great. Just great. I have no idea where I am._

“Chogiyo! Taxi!” You called and waved when you saw one stop at a red light up the road. You climbed in the back not realizing it was already occupied and gave him the address to the café where your car had been left. The driver just looked at the other passenger and caused you to realize what had happened.

“Joesonghapmida.” You apologized.

“Gwaenchanayo. It’s not often a pretty girl climbs into the same taxi as me without an invitation. Actually it is kind of a nice surprise. She’s in a hurry so go ahead and drop her off first. I can wait.”

“Jinjja?” You and the driver both turned to look at him. You with relief and the driver with confusion.

“Ne. Gaja.” He said.

“gamsahabnida.” You thanked him.

“Naneun Hyunseung ibnida.” He introduced himself after a few moments of awkward silence.

“y/n.” You replied quickly and quietly. Something about this guy was bothering you now that you’d been in the cab with him for a few minutes. It was almost like you’d seen him before but couldn’t pinpoint where. Your mind was going through all of the possibilities and trying to recall it when he spoke again.

“I don’t mean to pry but you seemed like you were in a hurry when you climbed into the cab and you are thinking awful hard about something. Is everything alright?” He asked then took a sip of a flask. The scent wafting out of the top of the container was strangely familiar and you had to stop yourself from reaching out or asking for it more than once.

“S-sure everything is fine. I just am running late to take my Halmeoni to a doctor’s appointment. That’s all.”

“So that wasn’t your boyfriend on the balcony?”

“Aniyo. He isn’t my boyfriend.” You replied curtly then sighed in relief as you saw the café come into view and your car exactly where you left it. You moved to pull the door open but hyunseung was already heading around the cab to open it for you and help you out.

“Joahyo. Then I don’t have to feel bad about this.” He leaned in and kissed you. It took you off guard and you froze but next thing you knew he was being ripped away much like Mino had been yesterday except this man went flying across the parking lot and slammed hard into the brick wall. Instead of being injured though he was laughing hysterically like he’d just gotten off a ride at an amusement park.

“Get out of here.” Seungri’s voice cut through the laughter and you saw his broad shoulders standing between you and Hyunseung. 

“Say hello to your halmeoni for me.” Hyunseung said. It was unnerving and you felt something drop in the pit of your stomach. You pushed the words to the back of your mind and moved over to your car and left the two of them just like that. You didn’t know what was going on but the further you were from it the better. Besides that your grandmother was waiting on you.

***********************Hyunseung POV***************************

“Good to see you too little brother. You know it’s funny how you call me a monster. At least I make it to where my victims die painlessly. You got the last one pregnant and now you are making this one rot from the inside out. What kind of creature does something like that?” Hyunseung laughed pushing himself off of the ground and straightening out his suit. He watched as the girl left but Seungri’s eyes never left him.

“Oh come on. It’s been almost 50 years and you are just going to stand there? We don’t have to fight. I actually saved you trouble. If she’d given birth to that little runt and you’d never have joined me against Yang. How long do you think it would have been before he took them from you? He would have done so much worse than I had. You know it. I saved you the heartache of watching your wife and child be tortured.” Hyunseung said.

“You’re right hyung. I should thank you for destroying my one chance at happiness what was I thinking and I guess they should thank you for killing Elizabeth and Adeline and Minji as well.” Seungri said. The others had been watching close by, but they couldn’t wait any longer or he would disappear. The street was getting busy and it would be all too easy to lose him if he got out of the back lot where they were standing. The cab was gone but it wouldn’t be hard to find another if he chose to use it and there was always the chance of him going up to the roofs as well. That’s why Jiyong was staying back, just in case he ran.

“Don’t forget about Chaerin and that girl y/n. They won’t be a problem for you very much longer either.  Jiyong hyung nice of you to join the party.” Jiyong landed on the ground with a strong but lithe motion in front of the vampire and stood. His eyes were a reflective red and he grabbed the younger vampire in a quick motion reminiscent of a viper.

“I swear to you, if anything happens to Chaerin, Seungri and the council will be the least of your worries.”

“You don’t scare me Jiyong. You should know that by now.” Hyunseung laughed.

“Jiyong he isn’t alone. We need to get out of here.” Youngbae was the one to see the movement first, a female vampire on the roof to the left of them Suhyun if he remembered her name correctly. Her brother wouldn’t be far behind if she was here. The two of them were dangerous alone, but together they were deadly. One of them could control the senses of a victim and the other was capable of paralyzing prey and making all of the nerves in the body react as they saw fit.  Youngbae had crossed them only once before, back when he was in Egypt shortly after Adeline’s death, but now he was beginning to realize it wasn’t a coincidence.

“I guess I was wrong. Not all of you are stupid.” Hyunseung met Youngbae’s gaze as the revelation hit him and he chuckled darkly.

“We need to get out of here now. Its Suhyun and Chanhyuk. Jiyong listen to me you can’t save Rin if we’re dead. Seunghyun, Daesung  go. He probably has someone following Alex.” Youngbae warned.

* * *

_Yesterday when Mino had left with Alex Seungri had picked up his phone and called the others. Mino was right. He couldn’t keep what she was a secret anymore. There hadn’t been a new born vampire in over a century and if y/n actually was one of them she needed to be protected not hunted like a rabbit in a fox hole._

_“How long have you known about this? Do you realize what could have happened if one of us had killed her? The council? Even with Chaerin being in their favor there would not be a place in this world we could hide if we broke that law. Y/n, if she is what you say, is descended from an original family. There is no telling which one either.” Jiyong’s temper was getting the better of him a lot these days because of what happened with Chaerin and because everything got quiet after that. No one else had died and they hadn’t seen Hyunseung anywhere. It made them all uneasy.  
_

_“Look can we meet? I need to tell you all some things and its better if I do this face to face Jiyong.” Seungri said into the speaker._

_“fine the club one hour.” Jiyong snapped and hung up the phone.  
_

***************************Reader POV*********************

You were livid. _What the hell is going on?_ You wondered silently, but before you could even finish the thought you were coughing again. The car swerved to the right a little bit earning you a few screaming horns and a lot of angry Korean yelling. 

“Mian.” you muttered and straightened the wheel out. The rest of the drive went smoothly, but when you arrived at your grandmother’s there was something waiting on you that you didn’t expect.

“What the hell are you two doing here? how did you even find my grandmother’s house?” 

“It’s a long story.” Daesung said.

“Well I don’t have time to listen, kkojo. Halmeoni we’re going to be late!” you said shoving past them and inserting your key in the door. 

“Wait what’s that sound?” Daesung said turning his head. 

“Alex! Wait!” Seunghyun ran and pulled you back. You were out of range when the door opened the rest of the way and the blast hit sending the three of you flying backwards.

“Halmeoni! No! Get off of me! Halmeoni!” You struggled against the eldest one who was holding you back.

“Y/n. Y/n look at me. She’s gone. I can’t hear her heartbeat anymore she’s gone.” Daesung grabbed both sides of your face and forced you to look at him.  You made a negating sort of hum and shook your head in denial. 

“S-she has an appointment. We’re running late. I- I have to call her doctor. If we’re late he won’t see her. Just leave.” You knew you were going into shock but you couldn’t pull yourself back. You fidgeted with your phone trying to dial the numbers.

“Call the fire department. Y/n call the fire department!” Seunghyun ordered you causing the shocked thoughts to leave your head long enough for you to think clearly and his gaze didn’t leave any room for argument. You called and then went back to where they’d been standing.

“I called the fire dep…” They were gone but the fire trucks and police were pulling up in their place. 

“Miss are you hurt?” A police officer asked.

“Aniyo.”

“Can you tell me what happened?” The police officer asked you. You were leaning up against your car.

“Ne. I got a call from her while I was at a friend’s house. She had a doctor’s appointment and I was running late. When I got here I opened the door and heard a noise. Then there was a loud bang and the house was on fire. Naneun…. I didn’t go in. My Halmeoni was in there wasn’t she?” You asked.

“Ne. We found her in the kitchen where the explosion originated. You didn’t live here?”

“Ne. I have an apartment in Itaewon.” You affirmed what he said. 

“Is there anyone that can stay with you?” He asked. 

“Aniyo. She was the only family I had here.”

“Is there anyone that had a grudge against your Halmeoni?”

“Mwo? No. How could she? She was just a halmeoni. My halmeoni. She was fighting cancer and went to charity functions and painted beautiful things. How could you think something like that?” You were starting to get upset again.

“Calm down. I am just trying to figure out what happened. If not her then can you think of anyone who might want to hurt you? Did you see anyone else here when you arrived?”  He asked. You don’t know why you didn’t tell him about Daesung and Seunghyun but you kept it to yourself. Hell you doubted even if you had said something someone would believe you.

“No. For the last time no. I was born here but I didn’t come back until a couple years ago when she got sick. All I do is work, take classes, and take care of her. No, there is no one.”  

“Can you sign this? We will get back to you when we have more information.”

“Gamsahabnida.” You replied and he left you to process what had happened. If there was one thing you knew it was that the police couldn’t give you the answers you were looking for, but there was someone who could. You dialed your phone as you climbed into your car and left the smoking remains of your grandmother’s house behind.

“Where are you right now?”


End file.
